


Conquer, Defend and Peace

by Miss_Delrothee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fertility Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Delrothee/pseuds/Miss_Delrothee
Summary: This is a different universe so expect differences from the original. This is a slow-burn for the mature scenes, and this is expected to be 100 chapters. THIS IS NOT A HERMIONE/VIKTOR FANFICTON! Updated every Tuesday 7pm GMT
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Hallowed August

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow-burn, and I’m planning to start this at August 1990 and wrote through to the Battle of Hogwarts.  
> This was originally posted to Fanfiction.net and I'm posting it here too.

Alexia, the currently blonde haired, green eyed Metamorphmagus, used the Floo Network to return home after spending the last 6 weeks between her mother’s and father’s houses, she lived with her father’s parents, Granny Ellie and Grandpa William, in Linford, London. She walked from the living room to the kitchen to find her granny baking her famous Banista, a Bulgarian Cheese Pie.

“Hello Granny.” Alexia called out, as she placed her bag on the floor and sat in the stool at the breakfast bar.

“Alexia, my baby, you’re back. Early, I might add.” Granny looked up from her cookbook to glance at her beautiful granddaughter.

“If I have to spend another moment with Rayna, I’ll kill her.” Alexia rolled her eyes, referencing her older half-sister, Rayna.

“She is nasty my child. I haven’t got a clue where she’s got her blood prejudice from; I’m surprised your father hasn’t addressed it properly with her.”

“I’ve spent all my time with him at the stadium, he doesn’t like that this was his last Quidditch World Cup, Bulgaria play against Canada in 3 days, Dad mentioned about the whole family coming.” Alexia confessed.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Canada wins this year, I think Kamen knows this will be his last match. Canada has played incredibly this year.” Granny Ellie predicted.

Alexia thought about how long her father had been the Captain of the Bulgarian Quidditch Team, and he knew he had to step down eventually but he was fulfilling his new goal of the Bulgarian Minister for Magic.

“You had a few letters arrive while you were away. I left them all on your desk, why don’t you go read them and freshen up before dinner.” The sweet grandmother suggested.

Alexia nodded and made her way to her bedroom, finding two letters on her desk, the first was a light brown letter that read:

**_Miss A. Smith_ **  
**_13th Pinewood Close_ **  
**_Linford, London_ **

On the back was a bright red wax seal which the sigil of Hogwarts was embedded into. She quickly to open the letter and the first page of the letter said:

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_ **  
**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_ **  
**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_ **

**_Dear Miss Smith,_ **

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment._ **

**_Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July._ **

**_Yours Sincerely,_ **  
**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

**_Professor McGonagall_ **  
**_Deputy Headmistress_ **

‘Hogwarts, I’ve been accepted into Hogwarts.’ Alexia thought with excitement.

The rest of the enveloped letter contained a train ticket and a list of things needed for the first year of school.

‘31st July?’ Alexia thought. ‘It’s the 12th of August now.’

Alexia glanced at the dark blue letter. The familiar handwriting stood out to her. She immediately opened the letter sliding into her chair, and pulling her right leg up and resting her right foot on the edge of the seat.

_My Dearest Alexia,_

_I am sorry I haven’t crossed your path this summer. Your presence had been noted at the stadium when our fathers were training, I hope to see you on Monday evening at the stadium for the match._

_I hope to receive a letter from you, if I don’t see you first._

_Yours Always,_

_Viktor_

The letter filled Alexia with joy as she realised she was never far from Viktor’s thoughts. Alexia’s father, Kamen and Viktor’s father, Alvar had been in the same year at Durmstrang and started their Quidditch career together; The two families had been trying to bind the bloodlines of Delrothee and Krum for several generations. Kamen Delrothee had two daughters, Rayna and Alexia, and they were 15 and 11 respectively, and Alvar Krum had one son, Viktor who was 13. They originally intended Rayna for Viktor but when Alexia came along she was obviously younger than Viktor and they were very close as toddlers.

Alexia walked downstairs and up to her Granny. “I just got my Hogwarts acceptance letter but the owl was supposed to be sent back by the 31st July, I’m only 12 days late. Do you think they would accept it late?”

“Oh that reminds me, I sent a quick note with the owl that delivered the letter, I saw the Hogwarts seal on the back. I wrote;

_To the administration of Hogwarts,_

_A letter for my granddaughter, Miss Alexia Bessie-Rose Delrothee has just arrived._

_Firstly, my granddaughter is a Delrothee not a Smith, her mother is a Smith but her father is Kamen Delrothee, the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. The certification of her birth is available to the public and I would be more than happy to send you a copy for validation._

_Secondly, she will not be back here, her home until the middle of August. The letter will remain unopened until then. If the letter is an acceptance letter, then I can assure you she would be most grateful to accept Professor Dumbledore’s offer._

_Third and finally, she is a_ _Metamorphmagus and does receive discrimination for this, but on the contrary you’d be a fool to not let her play for your Quidditch team, in whichever house she is added to._

_Best Wishes,  
Miss Ellie Rose Delrothee.” _

Granny looked at Alexia, “You can send them a follow up letter if you’d like but I think I covered it.”

“Thank you Granny, I really appreciate it.” Alexia mused for a moment, “When will Pops home?”

The matriarch glanced at the clock on the wall; the time read 4:25. “He should be here in about 45 minutes, why sweetie?”

“I’m going to Mum’s quickly floo and tell her.” Alexia went to walk towards the fireplace.

“I’ll send Pops to ask your father to pop in after he finishes work.”

Alexia looked back at her Granny; she smiled through black clubmaster glasses and her long white in a high untidy bun with Alexia’s deep blue scrunchie keeping it together.

“Thank you, I shouldn’t be too long.”

“Remember your mother’s husband gets home at 5:20 and I’m sure you’d rather not bump into him.”

“I completely forgot about him.” Alexia groaned. “I’ll be back before he is there.”

Alexia grabs a handful of floo powder from the bowl on the unit of the fireplace, “Granger Residence.” She said, throwing the floo powder down.

The cream living room came into Alexia’s sight, the fabric blue sofa and the wooden furniture, and the photos that scattered across the living room made Alexia nostalgic.

“Mummy, where are you?” Alexia announced as she walked into the living room.

“Is that my Alexia?” Alexia’s mum, Louise questioned excitedly, running into the living room.

Louise wrapped her daughter up in her arms as she pulled her to the floor with her; Alexia buried her head in her mum’s thick curly hair.

“I didn’t think you were coming back until the 27th?” She muttered into her 11-Year Old’s ear.

“I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter.” Alexia smiled.

“You did it! Oh I’m so proud of you. Auntie Sarah will be so happy.” Louise thought to her sister, who started at Hogwarts 19 years ago, she believed that she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

“I know she would, she really wanted be to get accepted in there.” A tear slipped down her cheek.

“Louise!” A gruff voice shouted out from upstairs. “Where are you?”

“I’m in the living room.” Louise replied to him, standing up and helping her daughter up. “Don’t let him get to you, this is my house too. You are my daughter too.” She whispered to Alexia.

The brown haired man, stood in the door frame, staring at the two females holding onto one another, “I didn’t she would be here until the 27th that’s in two weeks.”

“She came to give me some good news.” Louise spoke to her husband.

“I don’t care I don’t want her here without it being arranged.” Henry, Alexia’s step-father spat.

“It’s fine, Mum; I wanted to see the look on your face when you heard the news.” Alexia looked at her mother, with a sweet smile.

“You should go say hello, to Hermione. She misses you.” Louise cupped her face, and pushed Alexia towards the stairs.

Alexia left the room, Louise turned to her husband.

“She is a child.” Louise spat.

“She’s not my child thou.” Henry retorted.

“Is that really her fault?” Louise asked.

“She is the embodiment of your unlawfulness, I married you pure, atleast that’s what I thought.” He glared.

“I didn’t know, that night was a black out. I couldn’t remember where my sister took me, let alone what I did. How many times do I need to explain that to you? She was an accident, but she is not unwanted. Also, if I remember correctly, you didn’t care when I found out I was pregnant, you threw yourself into work!” Louise reasoned.

“I thought she was mine! Because I believed you to be a virgin when we married, not all ready pregnant with another’s child.” He argued.

“We didn’t know, until she was born and her magic was very obvious. Only then, did my sister tell me that a very charming Quidditch player had become interested by me.” Louise pushed passed him, towards her kitchen.

“You were supposed to marry me a week later!”

“And he was already married! Valentina treats Alexia like she is her own; she is two years younger than their son, their second child! She has never been vicious to me nor Alexia, and he actually broke his vows to her and she still was able to forgive him.”

“That’s not me. I married you under false presences, you lied to be.”

“It was 12 years ago! You had that torrid affair with that little dental nurse and I turned a blind eye pretending I couldn’t see it! I have overlooked so much because I had Alexia and because of my guilt. I overlook because I love you.” Louise looks up at him, tears falling from her eyes.

Louise went back to cooking in the kitchen. Upstairs, Alexia pushed the door belonging to the 10 year old. Her bushy hair encompassed her face, while she sat upon her bed reading her book.

“Hello, night troll.” Alexia pulled Hermione from her book.

“Alexia, you’re back.” Hermione flung herself off the bed and into her oldest sister’s arms.

“Only for a little bit, I was just telling mum I got accepted into Hogwarts.” Alexia sat down on Hermione’s bed, while she still clung on to Alexia for dear life.

“Hogwarts, what’s that?” Hermione looked up at her big sister.

“It’s a school; I start in a few weeks.” Alexia noted, her mum’s family decided that the magical realm would be kept away from Hermione, knowing she’d more than likely be a muggle.

“Can I go to that school next year?” Hermione asked.

“We’ll see, you might get in to it.” Alexia hoped Hermione was a witch, only because it would piss Henry off to no end.

The two girls heard the front door slam, and the car start and drive off.

“Why does my dad like you? You are the best.” Hermione asked confused.

“I think because he doesn’t like my dad.” Alexia couldn’t bring herself to Hermione the complete truth.

“Hey babies,” Louise almost whispered, watching her daughters cuddling up on the bed, “Do you need me to take you to get your shopping supplies?”

Louise scooted herself on the bed between the girls pulling them both closer.

“I think Dad mentioned taking me, Jamous, and Rayna to get everything.” Alexia snuggled in closer to her mum.

“You mean Jamous, Rayna, and I.” Hermione giggled.

“Hermione is right.” Their mother confirmed. “I thought you were supposed to be at your Dad’s until the 25th anyway? Why did you go home?”

“Rayna, she keeps on talking about my blood again.” Alexia muttered.

“Everyone has blood, even her. Why is she being so mean?” A confused Hermione spattered.

“It’s because my mum isn’t her mum so that makes me born out of marriage.” Alexia tried to explain.

“Mum and Dad were married and your Dad and your step-mum were married when you were born.” Hermione retorted.

“Hermione, what Alexia means is that me and her dad were not married when Alexia was born meaning she wasn’t born in a marriage she was born in two marriages. In Alexia’s Dad’s family they value traditions and with that it means that they see it as a scandal and a mistake.” Louise tried her best to explain to her youngest daughter.

“Alexia isn’t a mistake, mummy!” Hermione exclaimed.

Louise and Alexi a looked at her knowing she was indeed right. Alexia looked at her mother’s watch.

4:55, the black leather watch read.

“I should properly get back Granny is making her famous pie and I still need to tell Dad.” Alexia reluctantly spoke, squeezing her sister and mother tightly.

“You’re hugging us too tightly again.” Louise whispered in Alexia’s hair.

Hermione released from the hug first picking up her copy of _The Colour of Magic by Terry Pratchett_ and snuggling back against her pillows to dig back in.

Alexia and her mum walked downstairs to the fireplace.

“Kamen send me and Auntie Sarah tickets for the Quidditch final. It’s his final match I suppose I should go, be supportive. Run along, I’ll see you soon.” Louise kissed her daughter’s head before Alexia walked through the fireplace.

Louise thought back to the day she had her feisty daughter.

_It was around 2am on the 31 st of October 1978, she had already spent all day yesterday in pain from her overdue child, it marked today as 41 weeks and 2 days, she was scheduled in the hospital that afternoon for a last scan before she has to be induced._

_The bed under her was wet; she slowly lifted the covers to see her nightie drenched with the smell, she knew that her waters had broken. She shook her husband awake, her beloved Henry._

_“Yes, my dear.” He mumbled._

_“My waters broke.” She replied._

_Henry instantly sat up pulling the covers with him._

_“I’ll get the car.” He grabbed clothes to get dressed._

_“No, I’m not having hard enough contractions yet.” She told him. “You can make me a nice warm bath and get me 2 paracetamol, while I’m in the bath you could make me breakfast.” She said sweetly._

_She ended up in the bath for an hour or so before she got out and emptied the bath, the pain was constant. Refilling and getting back in the bath until 11am when she felt an extreme pain in her pelvis._

_“Henry!” She screamed as she sat on her knees on the bathroom floor. She felt another strike of pain; she put her hands on the floor in front of her to hold herself up as the pain ripped through her._

_She started pushing as Henry came through the bathroom door._

_“Louise, are you alright? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?” He said to her._

_“Call my midwife quickly.” She gasped, pushing again._

_Henry grabbed the phone, “Hello, this is Henry, Louise’s husband… She is on her hands and knees… I think she is pushing…” Henry walked to Louise’s feet and knelt behind her. “I can’t see anything… Louise I need to check your cervix, whatever that is… I can feel the head… The baby is facing up towards the ceiling… I’ve got clean towels and I’ve got a fresh full bath… Okay, I’ll leave the front door on the latch for you.”_

_Henry ran downstairs momentarily while Louise continued to push._

_“The midwife is on his way.” Henry said as he went back to her feet getting a water jug from the cupboard, and scooping up a jug of water from the bath._

_Within minutes the baby’s head popped out, “Hello there, I’m your daddy. I’m going to get you out of there in a moment.”_

_“Are they beautiful?” Louise asked._

_“Just like you.” He said, as she prepared to push one last time._

_The midwife entered their bathroom as Louise pushed the baby out. “It’s a girl.” Henry said._

_“Let me take her and clear her up, Louise do you want to roll onto your back for me? Then, you can cuddle this beautiful girl.” The midwife cleaned up the baby and then gave her to Louise as she awaited the placenta to be delivered. “I’ll weigh her in a little bit, but she is a very heavy baby. She might break 10lbs.”_

_“That’s our big girl, Louise.” Henry sat behind Louise as she held her daughter close._

_After Louise slid in the bath to wipe the sweat away and the midwife weighed her, they sat on their bed, the midwife promising to be back tomorrow morning to check on them but she’ll be on alert for a call for them if they need her._

_“She’s 9 pounds and 15 ounces, the midwife said she is the biggest baby she’s ever delivered.” Henry said, brimming with fatherly pride._

_The new-born opened her eyes and change her eyes to from green to brown like Henry and her hair from light blonde, to the brown textured curls that Henry had._

_“Whose daughter is she” Henry asked spitefully._

_“Henry, I have no idea what you are talking about.” Louise confessed._

Louise remembers her sister coming over that evening and once Louise told Sarah about Henry’s reaction to the new-born; Sarah told her younger sister how the night of her hen do went and how she ended in a hotel room with the Bulgarian Chaser Kamen Delrothee.

After eventually contacting him and getting a DNA test and confirming her sister’s words; Hermione was the only reason the marriage worked without her, Louise would have divorced Henry but they were smitten with their bushed haired angel.


	2. A Welcome Surprise

Alexia walked through the fireplace, her head still thinking about her mum and sister.

“Wilhelm? Is that you?” Ellie called out.

“No Granny, it’s me.” Alexia replied, taking her sandals off and laying herself across the soda.

“What happened, my sweet? Was it your mother’s husband?” Granny looked at me from behind the sofa, stroking my hair.

“I completely forgot it’s a Sunday so he was home. Of course he was vile as normal.” Alexia internalised her anger.

Granny walked around the sofa and sat next to her feet. “You are not to blame for his actions. He should have loved you because he loves your mother.” She shook her hand and after a moment of thought, she abruptly stood and left the room.

A moment later she came back with a book in her hand, _The Dark Half by Stephen King._

“I saw it in a book shop I thought, you might enjoy it.” Ellie smiled lovingly at her.

They said on the sofa silently, enjoying one another’s company. A pop sounded throughout the living room and an older gentleman stood in front of the two cuddled upon the sofa.

“My two favourite people, how are my girls?” The gentleman said, looking down at his wife and his granddaughter.

“We were just having a cuddle, before we celebrated Alexia’s good news. You should tell Pops.” Ellie pressed, standing up and giving her husband a quick peck on the lips before shuffling back into the kitchen.

Wilhelm sat beside Alexia, where his wife had departed from. “What’s this good news then?” He wrapped his arm around the young girl’s shoulders.

“I got accepted into Hogwarts.” Alexia spoke in a whisper. “I’ve haven’t told Dad yet.”

Alexia looked up at her Pops, he was smiling at her. “Why don’t you help Granny set the table and I’ll send a message through the Floo to your Father, to come here.” He tried to negotiate with her.

“Granny said she’d make you do that anyway.” Alexia giggled at her.

“I better not disappoint then.” He pulled them both up and pushed her lightly toward the kitchen.

Alexia walked into the dining room to see a folded table cloth placed on the table, she instantly walked up to it and unfolded it and laid it upon the table. She placed the cutlery, glasses, and the napkins on the table, after collecting them from the kitchen.

A pop sounded from the living room. “Alexia?” she heard her father call out as he was walking throughout the house, his head popped round the door frame. “Hey princess, I thought you were at my house?” he asked still in his Quidditch jersey and shorts.

“I felt like coming home, I was a little homesick.” She tried to lie; he raised a sceptical eyebrow at her. “Okay, I lied. Rayna was being mean and I was tired of listening to it.”

“Valentina told me, she is getting worse. Daddy will talk to her tonight. Pops said you had some news for me thou.” He sat down in front of her at the table.

“I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter, Daddy.” Alexia beamed at him; he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m so proud of you, you know that right?” He told her, thinking about the first time he held her.

_Kamen was at the Stadium, running laps around the stadium; at 34 he was still as spritely as he was at 20. He was looking forward to getting back home to his 4, nearly 5, year old daughter Rayna, and his 2 year old son Jamous, and his beautiful wife Valentina._

_He threw his towel over his shoulder, walking towards the showers to ease the tension. His captain caught him as he was walking back._

_“Delrothee!” the captain called, Kamen walked up to him curious to why his captain wanted him._

_“Yes Captain?” He asked._

_“Do you know a Louise or Sarah Smith?” the captain stared at him._

_“Sarah Smith is dating the Russian seeker, the last time I saw her was back in January at the friendly game we had, why?” Kamen tried to decipher his reason for asking._

_“Kamen, I’m going to ask you this with the utmost sensitivity as well as great respect for your wife. Did you take a woman to bed that evening?”_

_Kamen groaned, knowing Valentina had only just forgiven him for his escapade. “Yes, sir; I was extremely drunk and left quickly after I woke up, Valentina already knows. I told my wife as soon as I got home, sir.”_

_His captain took a deep breathe in, “I was hoping that it wasn’t true, Kamen. There’s a woman in my office, Louise Smith, actually now Granger, she was here that evening on her hen do, with her sister, Sarah. This Louise is a muggle but due to her sister being a witch she has introduced her sister to our world, and that evening she believed the hotel room was the room her sister had purchased for her and that she slept alone that night. Two days ago, she found out about your evening.”_

_Kamen looked confused, “How did it take her 10 months to find that out?”_

_The captain chuckled. “What takes 10 months, son?”_

_“She was pregnant; Valentina is going to murder me.” The captain nodded at Kamen’s revelation._

_“She’s in my office, with the child. She’s beautiful, Kamen, and she looks like you, the blonde hair and green eyes.” His eyes shot up to the captain’s face, before quickly retreating into the showers._

_He washed and dressed himself, before walking up the stairs to the office begrudgingly. He opened the door to see his captain talking softly to the woman, Louise. He saw a bag next to the chair she was sitting on, and part of a blanket peeking from under her arm. He walked up behind her and looked down at the baby in her arms. He hesitated picking the baby from her mother’s arms but Louise lifted the baby to him._

_He held her tightly, she opened her eyes and smiled slightly, he knew in that moment this was his daughter. “Hello, my Princess; Daddy’s here now. Yeah, I’ve got you, baby.”_

_He looked down at her mother, “Why? Why did you bring her to me? You could’ve gone on your life without me even knowing about her, do you want money or fame?”_

_“My husband thought she was his, he was excited until the moment she was born. My sister said, you have two other children, and I thought you’d rather know now and be completely smitten with her, rather than her turn up when she’s 16 and you get furious. She deserves a loving father in her life. I don’t want anything else; I want you to be in her life.” She played with her hands_

_“I come from an extremely traditional family; I cannot publicly claim her without my wife’s blessing. Then she has to be claimed by the family in a sort of Christening, where my entire family and all of my friends are invited. Can I take her to my home to present her to my wife_? _You can come, she knows about the evening of the Quidditch match, we have a very honest marriage.” He placed his eyes back on his new-born daughter._

_“Of course, you can. She is your daughter too.” Louise spoke honestly._

_“How heavy was she?” he asked._

_“9lbs 15oz.” she replied._

_“That’s a good weight.” Kamen thought, Delrothee babies were always over 10lbs._

_“She’s a big girl.” Louise giggled._

_“She’s the first baby in my family to be born under 10lbs.” Kamen laughed._

_“That’s where she gets it from.” She smiled._

_“She’s like my double; she looks nothing like Rayna and Jamous, but everything like her daddy.”_

She was still his Princess, and she was the double of him.

“I know Daddy, your little princess.” She giggled, scrunching her nose at him.

“I better get home; Valentina has probably got dinner on the table for me by now.” Kamen squeezed her a little tighter before releasing her. “Do you want me to take you to Diagon Alley for your school supplies?”

“Yes, please. All of the textbooks are in English and I want to go to Ollivander’s, Auntie Sarah said he’s the best wand maker.” Alexia giggled.

“Anything for you; I’ll see you tomorrow night I love you.” Kamen kissed his daughters head and then walked back through the kitchen to see his Mama.

“Mama, you should get the elves to clean the oven.” He kneeled down beside her; she had always been a firm believer of doing everything herself rather than use elves.

“Shush you, until my knees give out I’ll clean this oven the old fashioned way.” She stood up brushing off her apron and kissed her baby boy on the cheek.

“You are coming tomorrow.” Confirming his parent’s attendance to the Quidditch match, Kamen looked at his mother like he was still her knee-high child.

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world.” His mother confirmed, “This will be the last time, I hear a crowd chanting your name, the last time you will sped around the stadium with my heart in my throat, the last time you’ll be fulfilling your childhood dream and the last time I can look at you and see the little boy wearing the jersey he got for Christmas looking like a tent on him. In that moment, you’ll be all grown up, no longer my little boy.”

“I haven’t been you’re little boy in a very long time, Mama.” He whispered, “I have to go sort my other children out, I’ve got a long day tomorrow so I’ll need the rest.”

“Of course, sleep well.” The mother said gesturing him to apparate out.

Kamen apparated home in front of his mother; he landed in the middle of his office. He instantly heard shouting from downstairs.

“Why isn’t she here then, Rayna?” He heard his wife exclaim at their daughter, immediately walking down the stairs to them.

“How am I supposed to know? She is her own person she can do what she wants!” He stood the other side of the sitting room door and listened as his daughter angrily replied.

“She was here, when I went to check on Pavel, and in the 5 minutes I wasn’t in this room, she magically disappears, to find your Grandfather land in my living room and letting me know my daughter was at home, and not here.” Valentina raised her voice at her 15 year old.

“See that is the thing, Mother, she isn’t your daughter I am! I’m your daughter and you classify me with that dirty half-blood, full of muggle blood.” The teen raged back.

“She is my daughter, you are my daughter, the only one in this house and in this family who gives a damn about her blood status is you.” Valentina laughed to stop herself from screaming at Rayna.

“She is a bastard; she shouldn’t have been claimed as a Delrothee. She brings shame to this household; we are one of the noblest houses of Bulgaria, all purebloods except her.” Rayna reasoned.

“Do you know this family’s custom to bastards? Let me guess you do not so then I can retell you this, the bastard child must be presented to the spouse of the bastard’s parent in a private sitting. The spouse can then either claim the child or allow to pay of the bastard’s other parent, to keep them quiet and let the child grow up without the knowledge of their parenting. Then the couple of this family present them to all our friends and family as we do with our own born; everyone is aware of the child’s birth but the blessing of the spouse is the only thing that anyone cares about.” Valentina enlightened her daughter. “You and Jamous were a mirror image of me when you both were born, my long black hair and my brown eyes, neither of you got the beautiful green eyes that made me fall in love with your father, neither of you got the soft blonde hair that glistens in the sun. Alexia looked exactly like your father, I knew that I couldn’t let this gorgeous baby not have her father; she was a baby how could I chose to not love her. I claimed her; she is my daughter because I chose to make her a part of this family. You do not have the right to question my choice; not your father’s. Go to your room, your dinner will be brought to you by Trixie.”

Rayna turned around and left the room, her face was gleaming red as she opened the door to see her father in front of her. “You’d be surprised how many Bulgarian families follow that particular custom.” Kamen mentioned as she sulked around him walking to her room knowing her father hear the word exchanged.

Kamen watched his daughter leave his sight before he looked to his wife standing in the sitting room, looking elegant with her back to him.

“You didn’t have to tell her, that it was your decision, not mine.” Kamen said to her.

“Alexia is my daughter, as much as Rayna is. I will not have either of them bullied or ridiculed especially by each other. I made a promise to Alexia that day that I claimed her and I don’t intend on breaking that promise.” Valentina spoke quietly.

Valentina thought loving back to the evening she meet her baby girl.

_Valentina was putting Jamous and Rayna in the bath with the help of Trixie when she heard the familiar sound of a fireplace roaring. She glanced at her watch, knowing it would be her husband but he usually apostates from the stadium._

_“Valentina?” she heard from the direction of Kamen’s office._

_She asked for Becca to help Trixie with the children, before she walked towards the office confused. She walked around the corner to his office and he was standing outside his own office._

_“Kamen, what’s going on?” She asked._

_His smile was soft but the unexplained happiness rolled off of him. He tightened his eyebrow as he thought how he was going to tell Valentina._

_“You remember the affair in January I had, you do?” She nodded slowly at him, “Well, she had a child, the child is obviously mine.” He spoke honestly._

_Valentina stayed silent, she’d only just come to accept that Kamen had the affair and they just began to rebuild the trust that they had._

_“When did you find out?” She asked trying to build the puzzle in her mind._

_“About 20 minutes ago when the captain told me.” He looked at her apologetically._

_“Are they both in your office then?” She wanted confirmation that her suspicions were correct._

_“Yes, you have to accept the baby before anything came happen. You are my wife your happiness is of the upmost importance.” He confessed to her._

_“I need to meet them first, and then we can talk about it.” Valentina reached behind Kamen to open the office door to see a brown haired woman sitting on the sofa with a small blanketed child in her arms._

_She smiled slightly at the woman as she perched herself in the chair to the woman’s left._

_“How old are they?” She asked, staring at the tiny bundle._

_“She’s 3 days old.” The English woman answered._

_“She, may I hold her?” Valentina always wanted two girls and two boys; she suffered a miscarriage the Christmas prior with a girl at 14-weeks._

_Louise held the little girl out to the refined lady. “Of course you can.”_

_Valentina scooped the baby up into her arms leaning back in the chair slightly, watching her little face. “You are just the most beautiful little girl I’ve ever seen. You really do look like your daddy, don’t you?”_

_The little girl stared at Valentina as her beautiful blonde locks turned into black pin straight hair and her dazzling green eyes turned to a chocolate brown. “You’re a Metamorphmagus; I have no idea where you’ve picked that up from.”_

_“A Metamorphmagus, what’s that_ _?” Louise asked._

_“It’s a shape-shifter, a rare ability in our world; she’s able to play with it now at 3 days old. She could complete harness that and she could be the most powerful witch of her age, if not all time.” Valentina gushed._

_“That’s how she can change her hair and eye colour?” the mother questioned._

_“Yes, that’s just the tip of the iceberg in some theorists’ minds. No one has fully understood or studied the way they work or how they come to be.” Kamen explained._

_Valentina stood up from her chair, with the new-born in her arms, and walked in front of the fireplace, “You remind me of my mother Alexandria, she was strong and courageous; I hope she guides you on the right path. I promise you, my sweet child, I will love and care for you as if you were made in my own womb. I promise you, that as long as I live you will be my child, my daughter, you are my treasure. I will never stop fighting for you and your place in this world. I’m Valentina, though I hope you’ll see as a Mamma, I love you.” A single tear slipped off Valentina’s face as she kissed the baby’s head._

Valentina stood at another fireplace watching the flames, crying silently to herself; knowing everyday she reminded herself of her vow to her half-blood princess. Kamen wrapped his arms around his wife as she smiled through her tears.

“I want to give her everything, I love her so much. I can’t help it; every time she comes here I want to hold her like I did when she was little and sing to her. She never knew the hate back then, she was my helpless little baby; a cuddle would make all the bad go away.” Valentina whispered, looking in to the flames.


	3. A Soaring Day

Alexia walked up the stairs to her room, so she could get her bath things ready before she gets in the bath and then to bed for the night; she saw the dark blue letter that was still on her desk, waiting for a reply. She sat at her desk, and pulled out a piece of parchment and a muggle pen from her pot and began to write:

_Viktor,_

_I’m sorry I haven’t seen you this summer I’ve been busy training with my dad, well I’ve been learned the tricks. I look forward to see you tomorrow night._

_Alexia_

“Bisler” Alexia called out, as she placed the letter in an envelope. A small elf popped in the room, in her room.

“How can I help you, Miss Alexia?” The elf, Bisler asked quietly.

“Could you send this letter to Viktor for me?” Alexia asked, sweetly.

“Of course, Miss Alexia, do you need anything else doing?” The elf questioned.

“No Bisler that is all, you are excused.” She smiled at him.

“Thank you, Miss Alexia.” The elf popped out of the room.

Alexia stands slowly before she gets ready and lays down in the bath; she covered her body in bubbles, lauing down thinking.

\--

Alexia woke up to her Granny opening her curtains and standing above her. “Granny, why are you in my room?”

“What are you wearing tonight?” Granny asked, completely avoiding Alexia’s question.

“The dark blue one I always wear.” Alexia pulled the cover back over her head.

“Dark blue, you need a new dress and it needs to be red. Bulgaria is wearing red and Canada is wearing white. Not considering it’s the last match as the Captain’s daughter, you have to look perfect.” Granny elaborated.

“Okay, so breakfast, shopping, lunch out, and come back and get ready?” Alexia asked smiling.

“Of course, let’s go.” Granny walked from the room, leaving her grandchild to get dressed.

Alexia stood up and got dressed in a pair of short dungarees and a multi-coloured shirt tied at her navel, she left one strap of the dungarees off her shoulder. She brushed her hair and put them in messy space buns, and finished her morning routine.

After walking to the kitchen to find her Pops dancing while cooking up breakfast; Alexia could see homemade buttery croissants on the table, and sausages, bacon and eggs frying off in the pans, and plum tomatoes being warmed through in a saucepan.

“Pops, if Harpy catches you she will chase you out of this kitchen.” Alexia said as she got three tumblers, with little gold flowers circling the glass, out of the cupboard and grabbed the carton of pure orange juice and filled them up.

“It’s my house, that darn little elf and could try to chase me, but I’m almost done.” He smiled as he started plated up breakfast.

Alexia took the filled glasses to the table and then helped her Pops get the cutlery and placemats out.

“Pops, I think we only need the butter now.” Alexia called as she sat down across from where her Granny usually sat.

Granny walked through with the butter dish in one hand and a dark blue letter in the other, Alexia internally groaned.

“You can’t keep sending letters in secret, Alexia.” Granny said.

“It was only a reply to his other one, just saying I look forward to meeting tonight.” Alexia said.

Granny sat down in front of Alexia, “Then I can open this one?”

“Of course you can, Granny.” Alexia had no secrets, but Ellie was sceptical of the 14 year old, Viktor.

Granny opened the letter and read it out loud;

_“Alexia,_

_Hearing from you has been the greatest joy of mine this summer; I look forward to your company this evening. My father always says that as long as you believe in yourself, you can achieve anything; just apply that to the Quidditch training and you might get as good as me._

_Yours Always,_

_Viktor”_

Granny folded the letter and looked at her husband. “Always, that’s interesting.” Wilhelm listened.

Alexia picked up the warm croissant and began eating it. “These are better than normal Pops.”

Alexia’s grandparents raised their eyebrows at her, “How long has Viktor been signing off, _Yours Always_?” Granny pondered.

“I don’t know, since Dad and Alvar mentioned the Delrothee-Krum betrothal, which was back in February I think.” Alexia mentioned as she ate the rest of her breakfast.

“They did what? You are only 11; they aren’t supposed to mention it until you are 13.” Pops was seething in anger.

“I will have him; I’ll go over there right after breakfast.” Granny fumed.

“No, you and Alexia go shopping and I will go see our son.” Pops decided, before he finished his breakfast; he left the table to apparate to his son’s home.

Alexia stood up from the table, walking past the folded washing basket grabbing a pair of socks before sitting down on the sofa and putting on her green socks, and then her black boots.

“You ready princess?” Granny called out.

“I am now, Granny.” Alexia stood up waiting by the fireplace for her.

Granny apparated the two of them to Diagon Alley where they headed toward Madam Malkin’s, when Granny stopped outside Flourish & Blotts, looking into the window.

“Do you want a new book?” Granny quizzed.

“I’ve barely started the last one you got me.” Alexia shook her head, before continuing down the road towards Madam Malkin’s.

Alexia walked into the store, and looked around the store at the dresses on display.

“Hello, are you looking for school robes?” The elderly lady asked Alexia.

“No, my Granny wants me to get a new dress for the Quidditch match tonight.” Alexia accepted.

“What colour would you like it?” The lady asked.

“Granny says I have to wear red.” Alexia revolted at the thought of the colour red.

“What colour would you prefer it be?” She entertained the child.

“Dark blue, it’s my favourite colour to wear. My Daddy says Princesses wear blue or green; green usually clashes with my eyes you see.” Alexia rambled.

“I think I have the perfect dress for you.” The lady concluded, walking off to the back of the shop.

Ellie walked in the shop to find her granddaughter standing idly, “Why don’t you have a look around and see what you like?” she suggested.

“The lady said she had the perfect dress for me.” Alexia told her granny.

“She is right I have, it’s in changing room. Go try it on.” The lady said coming back out.

Alexia ran into the changing room, Ellie turned to the lady in question. “You’ll spoil her, Madam.”

“I know you can afford it, Delrothee. Besides I make the best gowns for that angel.” Madam Malkin delighted.

“She needs robes soon; Kamen is coming down here with her to get all her school supplies. Hopefully he comes down before Sunday.” Ellie mentioned.

“I’ll whip some up for her, I’d put 50 Galleons on her get sorted into Slytherin, if I gambled that is.” The Madam playfully spoke.

“We will see, won’t we?” Ellie said as Alexia came bounding out of the changing room in a cream A-line with red flowers adorning the straps and bodice and fading into the top of the skirt and the base of the base faded into a crystal blue with the bottom seam being dark blue.

“Granny, isn’t this the most beautiful dress you’ve ever seen.” Alexia gleamed, spinning and twirling as the dress moved around her.

The bottom mimicked the way water ripples, “It’s gorgeous, and do you need any accessories?” Granny asked.

“I need shoes, Granny and a hair comb. Another one I mean.” Alexia smiled sweetly.

Granny walked over with Alexia to ponder at the items the shop had to offer.

Across the continent, inside the Delrothee Manor, a father and son sat in an office. Kamen looked at his father while he sunk in his own chair; Kamen knew that his father’s unexpected arrival was never a good thing.

“So Dad, what brings you here?” Kamen asked, trying to sound confident.

Wilhelm stared at his son, “How long have Delrothees and Krums been friends?” he questioned.

“I’m not completely certain, maybe 300 years?” Kamen answered.

“Close almost 350 years. How long has the Delrothee-Krum betrothal stood?” Wilhelm quizzed his son.

“About 200 years, right?” The son thought.

“187 years. Do you remember the clauses in that betrothal?” Wilhelm asked his last question.

“A child from each family, both within a 5 year gap; the first signing by the fathers will happen on the youngest 1st birthday, promising the marriage; they both will be told individually on their 13th birthday or shortly after. I think that’s all the clauses… no they will be married a month after the youngest turns 16.” Kamen recited.

“Correct, that doesn’t explain that you are a fucking idiot.” Father rages.

“How am I an idiot?” Son questioned.

“Alexia, knows about the betrothal, and correct me if I’m wrong but she is 11 not 13 so that means she shouldn’t know, atleast not yet.” Wilhelm spoke.

“Alvar asked Viktor, due to both Rayna and Alexia being born within a 5 year gap; he gets to choose which one he’d prefer. He said that considering he isn’t 15 yet, he’d court them both and choose at 15. Alexia wasn’t supposed to know, but she walked in this very office, where Alvar, Viktor and I were discussing it.” Kamen told him everything.

“Alexia being Alexia, she bribed it out of you.” Wilhelm confirmed.

“She knows that she can’t accept any proposal until her 15th birthday, and after a year-long engagement she can marry him, if he chooses her. She can court several people but she knows that the most important is Viktor’s and she must remain pure until marriage.” Kamen explained there deal.

Wilhelm laid his head back against the chair in thought. “Is Jamous here?”

“Of course, I’ll get Trixie to summon him.” Kamen proposed. “Trixie!”

The little elf popped in, “Yes, Master Kamen.”

“Can you summon Jamous here, please?” He replied.

“Right away, Master.” Trixie whisked away instantly.

Moments later, Jamous busted through the office door. “Grandpa, Trixie said you were here, I didn’t believe her!”

He ran into his Grandpa’s arms, holding him tightly. “Who are you bringing tonight?” Wilhelm asked.

“Do I have to bring someone?” Jamous groaned.

“Yes you do.” Kamen and Wilhelm confirmed simultaneously.

“Alexia, Rayna and Viktor aren’t being forced to find a date.” Jamous argued.

“Don’t use the betrothal to get out of bringing a date.” Kamen smirked.

“I’ll find a date then.” Jamous grumbled.

“You’d think you’d be happy to bring that little girlfriend to meet everyone.” Wilhelm mentioned.

“Grandpa, you promised to keep that a secret.” Jamous was shocked.

“You have a secret girlfriend?” Kamen asked shocked.

“You should invite her; it would be nice to meet her.” Wilhelm pushed Jamous to his whim.

“I’ll invite her then.” Jamous walked from the room, to write a letter.

The Delrothee household was bustling with life as Ellie and Wilhelm made sure their child and their grandchildren were presentable and together for a family photo.

Alexia sat upstairs in her bedroom with Valentina, while she added a splash of makeup and tidied up her hair, so it curled down her back and kept it from falling in Alexia’s face; before sliding the hair comb adorned with 3 red flowers into her thick almost white hair.

“I swear you look more beautiful every time I see you.” Valentina gushed at her little girl.

Alexia looked up at Valentina her black hair in a low braided bun, and the burgundy silk gown clinging to her curves and a tulle cape connected to the dress across her back. “Thanks Mama.” She smiled; Alexia always wished that Henry would be nice like Valentina.

“If she says anything, tell me straight away.” Valentina promised silently holding Alexia’s face between her hands.

“I will.” Alexia whispered.

Valentina stood up and straightened out the wrinkles in her gown, then grabbing her daughter’s hand and guiding her behind her as she descended the stairs to the living room.

“How beautiful does my daughter look?” Valentina asked the room, before turning back to look at Alexia.

Everyone agreed and smiled at little Alexia; expect Rayna who sat on the chair, “She’s not your only daughter thou.” Rayna stood up in her sparkly coral straight fitted gown, the deep v neckline trying to illuminate her small chest.

“Sorry, who are you again?” Granny giggled, everyone looked at her confused. “She never comes here; I haven’t seen her since Christmas.”

“Ellie, leave it.” Wilhelm said.

Granny put on her shoes while wearing her red tea length dress, “Of course, it was merely a joke.”

Jamous flooed into the living room, “Be nice” was all he said, before a young lady wearing a lavender knee-length dress, with a simple bow on her right hip. “This is my girlfriend, Jessie-Lee. Jessie-Lee, this is Grandpa and Granny, my mum and dad, you already know Rayna, and these are Alexia and Pavel.” Jamous pointed out everybody for Jessie-Lee.

“It’s an honour to finally meet you all. I’m sorry that I couldn’t wear red, I got a very last minute invitation.” Jessie-Lee spoke.

Alexia swooped over to Valentina, “You could do that spell to charm the dress red.”

“I think lavender looks amazing on her.” Valentina concluded.

“I think we should get going, some of us actually have a game to play this evening.” Kamen announced.

Alexia held Pavel’s hand as they walked through the fireplace.

They meet in a side room in the stadium, to find themselves with the Krum family.

“They want us to walk across to take photos of us for the various magazines.” Alvar, Viktor’s father grumbled.

“A quick walk and pose then we can go and play.” Kamen said enthusiastically.

Alexia walked over to a heavily pregnant Marcelia, “You’re pregnant? Why didn’t Viktor tell me?”

“Viktor didn’t tell you? I found out in March and you two send letters every week. Any way I’m due any day now.”

“Any day and you are wearing heels?” Alexia addressed her concerns, at the burnt orange heels that must have been atleast 6 inches.

“Alexia, this isn’t my first baby and I’m only wearing them from here to our box then I’ll take them off and my slippers are in the box already.” Marcelia giggled.

Valentina picked up Pavel and passed him to Kamen, before taking his hand and started walking down the photographer’s corridor. Alvar and Marcelia followed behind them, and then Jamous and Jessie-Lee walked out together.

“So, Viktor who did you want to walk down there?” Ellie asked.

“I don’t know it’s inappropriate for a lady to be unaccompanied.” Viktor whispers.

“I will accompany my dear Alexia then, and you may accompany Rayna.” Wilhelm decided.

“I should have grabbed Pavel while I had the chance.” Ellie left the room swiftly to walk to the box.

Alexia grabbed her Pops’ arm and walked out with him. “You didn’t have to do that Pops.”

“Then what would you do? Show Rayna you actually cared about Viktor, that wouldn’t be good, would it?”

“Then she’d only want to be with Viktor because I want him?” Alexia questioned.

“Exactly” Wilhelm smiled for the cameras.

Alexia was escorted to the Delrothee-Krum box, she sat in a seat near the border on the left side; she sat and thought about what her Pops had said.

“ _Pops insinuated ‘she’d only want to be with Viktor because I want him’, that would mean Rayna is jealous of me, but that doesn’t make sense. Rayna is smarter, older, prettier, and more socially inclined; she has always found it easy to talk to the high ranking families in the ministry and she had a very long line of suitors. Not to mention Rayna was a pureblood, and that was undoubtedly more accepted then the half-blood bastard, clinging to her father’s legacy_.” Alexia thought.

“Are you okay? You seem very deep in thought there.” Viktor said pulling her from her thoughts.

“Just thinking, why didn’t you tell me about your mum being pregnant?” Alexia replied, as Viktor took the seat beside her.

“I thought Valentina would have told you, I assumed that message was passed on at some point. I apologise for that.” Viktor spoke honestly.

“Granny and Pops read your letter this morning; they especially fixated on the _Yours Always_ bit.” Alexia informed him.

“I’m sorry for that too then; mum always said I spoke from the heart too much.” Viktor looked at her.

“I never said it was a bad thing, just you should be prepared.” Alexia informed him.

Alexia looked up at the Canadian players as they began to fly around the stadium the Canadians were going crazy cheering for them; she stood up and watched as her father was dressed in his jersey number 4, for his children and because he’s a chaser, he flew up and around as the crowd cheered for Bulgaria.

“He’s going to be crushed when they lose.” Alexia said remorsefully.

“When?” Viktor asked.

“I’ve watched every match this season, Canada hasn’t lost a single match and they’ve won with atleast 300 extra points. It’ll take a miracle for them to win.” Alexia scoffed.

She looked out, when a hand brushed her shoulder; she turned to see her Auntie. “You came!” Alexia launched herself into the older witches’ arms.

“You look incredible, my gumdrop.” Sarah Connolly, Louise’s sister remarked. Sarah took in the sight that was her gorgeous niece.

Viktor walked off and Sarah took his seat.

“Auntie Sarah, can I ask you a question?” Alexia looked at her Aunt as she sat down.

“Of course, you can.” Sarah held onto Alexia’s hands.

“You went to Hogwarts, and you were in Ravenclaw, what’s a Ravenclaw?” Alexia questioned.

“Ravenclaw is a house; there are four of them, the four animals in the Hogwarts correlate to the four houses. Ravenclaw is the blue one, with a Raven, that symbol means knowledge. Gryffindor is the red one, with a Lion, that symbol means courage. Hufflepuff is the yellow one, with a Badger, that symbol means loyalty. Lastly, Slytherin is the green one, with a snake, and that symbol means ambition.” Sarah explained.

“How do I know what house I’m in?” Alexia tried to understand.

“There’s this hat called the Sorting Hat and when you arrive Professor McGonagall will place the hat upon your head, atleast she did when I was there, and the hat will decide what house you belong to, and he looks inside your mind to see who you are and who you have the potential to become.” Sarah said truthfully.

“Magic is so funny like that isn’t it?” Alexia giggled slightly.

Sarah thought back to her time at school, for the first time in years; Hogwarts has always held hurtful memories. She shook the memory from her thoughts and watched the match continue.


	4. Foreign Hearts

Alexia smirked as the game to an end, Bulgaria got 350 points but Canada won with 540 points. Kamen’s face wasn’t a happy one as he flew into the changing rooms. Alexia looked around at Valentina, “He did not look happy, Mama.”

Valentina simply nodded before she swiftly left the room, Marcelia clutched her husband’s arm as water gushed down her legs. “St. Nicholas’ it is then.” She laughed almost silently as Alvar apparated them to the Bulgarian wizarding hospital.

Alexia followed her mother out of the box and down to the ballroom.

“Miss Delrothee, how is your father handling the dealing with the loss?” a random reporter shouted.

“Ignore them, don’t say anything.” Louise whispered at her.

“Mrs Granger, how is it being the shadow of Valentina, seeing everything you could have had?” another reporter shouted.

“Walk on to the ballroom; I’ll be there in a moment.” Louise ordered Alexia.

Louise watched Alexia walked on, before she turned to face the reporter. “What could I have had then? Please explain that to me, because I could bet that each and everyone one of you have made a mistake in judgement, having Alexia doesn’t mean I desired to take Valentina’s place. She is a greater woman than any of you realise, and I could not be more grateful to parent beside her.”

Louise stormed off knowing that the wizarding papers would highlight her outburst, in the ballroom, she saw Alexia talking to Kamen and Valentina, and he looked at her before walking over to her.

“What did you say?” Kamen worried.

“The papers will probably put it on the front page. I wasn’t going to let them degrade her, Valentina I mean; I’ve never wanted her place. I see the way you look at each other, you can’t deny that you two are soul mates, their questions degrading Valentina, are them threatening the sanctity of your marriage.” Louise stated.

Alexia was sitting beside Jessie-Lee as Jamous and Viktor sat at another talking to the Bulgarian players.

“How long have you and my brother been together?” Alexia asked Jessie-Lee.

“About 6 months now, I’ve been begging him to let me meet you all. The match was perfect, no pressure on me, or our relationship, just an informal meeting of sorts.” Jessie-Lee spoke happily.

“I’m glad.” Alexia looked over at her brother.

“You and Viktor are a couple, aren’t you?” Jessie-Lee questioned.

“No, we aren’t.” Alexia laughed at her claim, looking at her.

“Who is that girl he is dancing with then?” Jessie-Lee asked, looking around Alexia at the dance floor.

“What girl?” Alexia shot her head round to look for him, finding him unmoved next to Jamous.

“Your actions say otherwise, almost jealous behaviour.” Jessie-Lee smirked.

“I’m not jealous.” Alexia reiterated.

“So if I asked him to dance?” Jessie-Lee questioned, standing up.

Alexia stood up quickly and walked over to Viktor and pulled up from his sitting position. “Dance with me?” She questioned, not really asking him.

They made their way to the dance floor, Alexia holding Viktor’s left hand as her left hand rested upon his upper shoulder; Viktor placed his right hand on Alexia waist.

“This is a very forward move; Rayna was suggesting that your childhood infatuation had worn off.” Viktor smiled.

“I was dared, and you know me I never back down from any challenge.” Alexia smirked.

“What if I gave you a dare?” Viktor proposed.

“What dare?” Alexia intrigued.

“More of a wager honestly; on the summer after your 15th birthday if we both are still alive that is, then you’ll marry me.” Viktor wagered.

“Why would I argue to that?” Alexia questioned.

“Rayna, because it would piss her off to no end, to know that you got me and she didn’t.” Viktor stated.

Alexia stared at him as she pondered his words. “You have a deal.”

Kamen noticed his sweet Alexia dancing with Viktor; she saw him and mouthed ‘save me please’, Kamen walked over to the two of them. “Viktor, may I steal daughter?” He asked.

“Of course sir,” Viktor placed Alexia’s right hand in her father’s as he nodded slightly and walked back.

“Thank you Daddy.” Alexia whispered.

“What am I saving you from?” Kamen asked.

“Viktor challenged me, again.” Alexia rolled her eyes.

Kamen looked over Alexia to glance at Viktor, as he had a confident smirk on his face, “Do I want to know what this challenge was?” Kamen asked.

Alexia shook her head at her father.

“He is too confident for his own good.” Kamen remarked.

“You need to start liking him one day he’ll be your son-in-law.” Alexia commented.

“I think Jamous is going to be a better conversation right now, he won’t be my son-in-law for atleast 3 more years.” Kamen smirked walking off.

Alexia giggled as her father found her brother, she wondered over to an empty table, watching everyone dancing and talking.

After a short time had passed, Jamous ran over and hid under the table by Alexia’s feet. “Help me hide please.” Jamous mumbled.

“Why would I do that?” Alexia giggled quietly.

“I’m hiding from Dad and Viktor, isn’t that enough?” Jamous stared at her from under the table.

“Why are you hiding from Dad, what did you do?” Alexia asked.

“Dad wants Viktor to throw me in the fountain, because I might have said that now he’s retired he’ll need to start shopping for walking canes.” Jamous muttered.

“You called Dad old?” Alexia questioned.

“Yes.” Jamous confirmed.

Alexia held onto Jamous’ shoulder and looked at him sympathetically, “Dad! He’s over here!” Alexia looked up at her Dad, as Viktor walked around to grab Jamous.

“You’re a traitor, and I thought we were family.” Jamous was fake upset.

“Thank you, Alexia. Now it’s time for Jamous to go swimming.” Viktor launched him over his shoulder as he exited the room.

The seat beside Alexia became filled with the man that lost to Kamen Delrothee to become Minister of Magic.

“Miss Delrothee, don’t you look radiant.” The man said.

“Mr Oblansk, thank you.” Alexia replied.

“Don’t call me that, it’ll make me feel old.” Mr Oblansk muttered.

“Mr Oblansk you are… getting old.” Alexia assured.

“That was telling the truth brutally.” Mr Oblansk acknowledged.

“The truth is easy, Mr Oblansk.” Alexia comforted.

“Call me that again and I will find your father.” Mr Oblansk teased.

“What didn’t you want me to call you, Mr Oblansk?” Alexia retorted.

“I’m getting your father.” Mr Oblansk announced, standing up and walking towards Kamen, while Alexia followed behind him giggling. “Mr Delrothee, will you have a word with your daughter?”

“What did you do?” Kamen demanded to know.

“I was only respecting my elders, Daddy, so I was calling Mr Oblansk, Mr Oblansk; like you told me too.” Alexia divulged.

“Alexia, Mr Oblansk would prefer to be called by his first name.” Kamen explained.

“I don’t know his first name.” Alexia whispered.

“Why didn’t you just say, it’s Nikolai.” Nikolai Oblansk informed.

“It’s a pleasure Nikolai.” Alexia sassed.

Kamen walked off to find his wife, leaving his daughter with the former minister of magic.

“How are you feeling about starting at Durmstrang soon?” Nikolai enquired.

“I’m not going to Durmstrang, so great.” Alexia reminded.

“Oh my bad, you Father did say you were going to Hogwarts instead, first Delrothee to attend Hogwarts, that’s an achievement.” Nikolai boasted.

“It’s exciting, but I am a little nervous. Doesn’t your son start at Durmstrang this year?” Alexia asked.

“Drago does, he is here tonight.” Nikolai gestured for his son to come over to them.

“Father, Alexia it’s been ages since I’ve seen you.” Drago smiled.

“It’s been a year.” Alexia jeered.

Drago pulled Alexia into a tight hug. Alexia inhaled his scent, parchment and lemon, a strange mix. His thick black hair, and his deep brown eyes always captivated her breathe, his sun soaked brown skin felt soft under Alexia’s hands. As they pulled away his smile was bright like a collection of stardust, Alexia thought he was hand-carved by the Gods.

Drago kissed her hand, as his father taught him to do, because it’s proper to greet a lady respectfully. Drago took in her beauty as an unfamiliar boy, took his arm and pulled him away from Alexia. Drago ripped his arm out of the boy’s grasp.

“Let’s go outside now.” Jamous demanded Drago, unfamiliar with him.

“I don’t think so, I was having a conversation.” Drago concluded, moving to return to Alexia and his father.

“I don’t like to fight publicly.” Jamous sneered.

“Fight, I haven’t done anything.” Drago scoffed.

Jamous punched him square in the jaw; a distinctive crack was heard throughout the ballroom.

“JAMOUS!” Alexia screamed out.

Kamen heard his daughter scream and turned to see Jamous standing over Nikolai’s boy, Drago; it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Jamous had attacked Drago. Kamen looked at his wife, “Drag him home, then I’ll deal with him.”

Kamen walked behind his wife as she grabbed Jamous by the scruff of his collar and apparated them both home; Kamen helped Drago up and looked at his jaw, with a quick jolt he had popped Drago’s jaw back in place, “It’ll hurt for a few days but it isn’t broken.”

“Say thank you to Mr Delrothee, Drago.” Nikolai said, reminding his son of his manners.

“Thank you sir, how did you know that?” Drago mumbled, trying to keep his jaw from moving too much.

“After nearly 4 decades of Quidditch injuries you learn a lot.” Kamen laughed slightly.

Kamen gestured his daughter to walk to the floo point. She begrudgingly walked in that direction.

“Let me help you through, Alexia.” Viktor offered.

“I can walk through a floo point.” Alexia growled.

“It wasn’t a request.” Viktor taunted, before hoisting the helpless Alexia into a fireman lift over his shoulder.

“I hate you.” Alexia grumbled.

Kamen ushered his family through the floo point, before walking through himself; he stood in the largest sitting room. “Everyone sit down, Valentina why don’t you take Pavel to bed, he has had a long day.”

Kamen waited until she left the room, before turning to the 5 teens that sat in front of him. “I want what happened to be told to me calmly and quickly.”

They looked amongst themselves before Alexia started talking, “All I know is that I was talking to Nikolai and Drago, exactly where you left me. Then Jamous came up to Drago dragged him about 4 feet away and after a quick exchange of words, Jamous punched him.” She sighed, before turning to face her brother. “Why did you punch him?”

“Yes Jamous, why did you punch him?” Kamen repeated glared at his son.

“He was getting way too comfortable kissing and touching up my sister.” Jamous stated.

Rayna laughed hysterically, “He gave her a friendly hug then, he kissed her hand, are you having delusions?”

Kamen looked to his oldest, “You saw everything then.”

“Viktor was obviously feeling jealous that someone was talking to her, knowing full well that if he punched Drago it would prove he actually cared for her. So, he pointed it out for Jamous and Jamous flew off the handle.” Rayna explained.

Viktor lowered his head in shame, before Valentina stormed back into the room, “Congratulations you two,” she pointed at Jamous then Viktor, “you have singlehandedly wrecked a very fragile relationship with the Canadians. You are grounded until you go back to Durmstrang,” Valentina pointed at Jamous, “and you, Viktor Krum, can explain to your mother how the Canadians have just pulled out of her carefully planned contract, due to your actions this evening.” Valentina glared at Viktor before swiftly leaving.

“Can I go home now?” Jessie-Lee asked quietly.

Alexia giggled, as Kamen nodded and pointed to the fireplace. “You know where your rooms are, go.” Kamen looked at the children. “Viktor, you can stay here tonight. Alexia, I think your Auntie Sarah wanted to stay over here with you tonight, I’ll send him to your room, when she gets here.”

Kamen sat in his chair after everyone vacated the room; he summoned a glass of firewhiskey as he tried to rub his wrinkles on his forehead away, he closed his eyes as he did so.

“Rubbing them just makes them worse, you know.” Sarah’s voice called in front of him.

“I didn’t hear you arrive.” Kamen commented.

“I’ve mastered the silent floo, you see.” She sat on the other chair near the fireplace.

“Alexia’s in her room.” Kamen looked at her; she was in her sweatpants and a long top, with slippers adorning her feet.

“I might just sit here for a moment if that’s okay with you.” She looked into the fire.

The comfortable silence surrounded them, as they both stared in the flickering flames.

“Can I ask you why you haven’t had any children?” Kamen enquired.

“I have 2 nieces and I might as well have your 2 sons and daughter too.” Sarah giggled.

“I mean really, you said when there was just Rayna, Jamous, and Alexia, that more children just added to the chaos and that made it more fun. So why don’t you tell me the truth?” Kamen stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

“Douglas is… amazing and I have married him, but he isn’t my soul mate. My soul mate will never be reunited with me and I don’t want children unless they are his.” Sarah revealed.

“Who is your soul mate then?” Kamen asked.

“It doesn’t matter, he’s in Azkaban, and he is never getting out.” Sarah whimpered.

“Can I ask why?” Kamen probed lightly.

“He didn’t do it, I know he didn’t. I spoke to every single Wizengamot member I even pleaded in his trial, offered up memories that went against the accusations against him; it wasn’t enough, he almost got the Dementor’s kiss but my memories stopped that.” Sarah cried.

“No visitors in Azkaban either.” Kamen commented.

“I love Douglas; he has been the most supportive person ever. But he isn’t my Rommy thou.” Sarah wiped her tears.

“Rommy, that’s an unusual name.” Kamen thought out loud.

“That’s my nickname for him, he was close to this boy at school, I called them Remy and Rommy, after the Roman twins that were raised by wolves. It’s a bit of an inside joke.” Sarah giggled.

“I’m bored, enlighten me.” Kamen coaxed.

“They were inseparable from the train in, they ate like they were animals, they never used cutlery and barely used crockery, mostly they’d sneak off at every full moon, Rommy used to say that they would go and howl at the moon. That cemented the wolf jokes, and being muggle-born I learned Roman mythology; they loved it.”

“It’s cute. I used to call Valentina, Hekka; after the Roman Goddess Hekate, of the Dark Arts, it’s rumoured that Hekate was a vampire, and Valentina looked like a vampire, not the most creative but the name stuck.” Kamen reminisced.

“I better go to bed.” Sarah said, walking to Alexia’s room, climbing into the bed with her.

Sarah thought back to her last moment with her Rommy.

_“Where are you going?” Sarah asked, as she lay in their bed._

_“I need to check on him, I haven’t heard from him in a few days.” Her Remy told her._

_“Go quickly; we have a lot of planning to do.” Sarah begged, as her left hand glistened with the ring he had placed there mere weeks ago._

_He kissed her lovingly before walking out the door._

She silently sobbed, she wished she had made him stay, and then everyone could have caught the real bad guy, and not her beloved Rommy.

She pulled the chain on her neck out of her top and looked at it, the silver band held a collection of both black and white diamonds with the centre diamond being a much larger black diamond, the inscription inside read _My Hersilia._ She kissed the ring and tucked it back in her shirt.


	5. The Bulgarian Ministry

Alexia woke up the next morning and got dressed, walking down the hallway she notices Viktor sneaking out of Jamous’ room, she walked up behind him and shoved him against the wall, pinning him to the wall.

Viktor looked shocked as he looked at her as her usual blonde hair simmered into a crimson red colour, her eyes flicked to red as she tightened her grip on his shirt; Viktor couldn’t help but think she looked like a little devil and that she looked delectable.

“Why did you do it?” Alexia growled lowly.

“What are you talking about?” Viktor asked stupidly.

“Why did you get Jamous to punch Drago?” Alexia fumed at him.

“I just told Jamous that I saw that _Drago_ kissing your hand, he did the rest.” Viktor proclaimed innocence.

“I will punch you and break your nose.” She threatened him.

“Fine, I don’t want anyone to kiss you, you are promised to me, unless I choose Rayna, you can’t fraternise with anyone.” Viktor tried to reason.

“I can tell when you are lying!” Alexia glared at him, shrinking his nose temporarily.

“Okay, I was jealous; I can’t help it… I love you.” Viktor whispered.

“Well that was anticlimactic.” Alexia walked downstairs to meet her father who was taking her to get her school supplies.

“Are you ready, princess?” Kamen asked his little girl. “Why are your eyes and hair red?”

Alexia changed them back to normal, “Viktor angered me.”

“Typical, I thought we’d apparate to Diagon Alley.” He held her hand and whisked them away.

The father-daughter duo apparated into the Leaky Cauldron, the bartender Tom looked up at them and noticed Mr Delrothee.

“Mr Delrothee?” Tom asked perplexed.

“Hello, sorry my daughter and I are just passing through your pub.” Kamen greeted.

“Ah is she a new arrival for Hogwarts?” Tom asked, studying the young Delrothee.

“She is; we have a lot to collect and not a lot of time.” Kamen conversed.

Kamen guided his daughter through the pub, onto the street; the alley was busy and crowded as he looked around to see Flourish & Blotts, and he dragged his daughter into the store.

“Really Dad, starting in the bookshop?” Alexia giggled.

“It was the first shop I saw and I know you need books.” Kamen retorted.

They began walking around the shop picking up the books Alexia needed, when a book caught Kamen’s eye; a blue-green book which looked like water attracted his sight, he pulled it out to read _Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs_ by _Dylan Marwood_ he remembered the Black Lake is rumoured to have Merpeople beneath its waters, knowing his daughter she’d be too happy to play in the lake. Kamen placed the book amongst Alexia’s school books.

“Okay I think that’s them all, all eight books.” Alexia pointed at her equipment list then looked back and quickly counted the books, nine. “Did you put a book in this pile?”

“I thought you would like a Merpeople book.” Kamen told her.

“Merpeople, like mermaids?” Alexia quizzed, Kamen nodded at her.

Alexia smiled and walked to the check-out desk and her father placed the pile on the desk, and then paid for them.

They walked around the shops collecting, robes, gloves, a cloak and a hat, then cauldron, phials, telescope and scales. Kamen asked, “What do you need next? Please tell me there’s only one item left.”

“Nope, two items, a wand and a pet.” Alexia glanced at the last of the list.

“Wand first then you can find a pet.” Kamen decided.

They walked up to Ollivander’s shop, to be greeted by an older gentleman.

“Hello, I’m Ollivander, are you looking for a wand?” The man asked.

“My daughter needs one to start at Hogwarts.” Kamen placed Alexia’s belongings on an open chair.

“I don’t believe I remember you.” Ollivander questioned, staring at Kamen’s wand.

“Gregorovitch made mine; hornbeam, 12 inches, phoenix feather core.” Kamen held out his wand to Ollivander.

“Slightly bendy but strong, it shows duality.” Ollivander stated, before walking off.

Ollivander had brought out 15 wands and none of them choose her, “Very peculiar, what are you?” Ollivander looked at Alexia, “Are you a Veela?” he glanced at his pile of books to see a familiar green book. Ollivander smiled at her.

“I’m a Metamorphmagus.” Alexia confessed to the wizard.

Ollivander smiled, “I know which wand is yours now.” He walked off, walking up the stairs to his rarest set of wands. The red box stood out to him as he pulled it out of its hiding place. He glided back to the young shape-shifting witch.

Alexia took the wand from the box, she examined its beauty she felt overcome with love. Ollivander smiled largely as he watched the wand choose her.

“Applewood, 11 and ¾ inches, and a dragon heartstring core wand. I should have realised it sooner.” Ollivander muttered.

“It is beautiful.” Alexia examined the light brown wand, with small divots covering the hand of the wand, under where her thumb rested was a small embossed heart, a singular divot spiralled around the around to the tip of the wand. “Thank you.” Alexia smiled genuinely.

“You’re welcome.” Garrick Ollivander was shocked, very rarely did a child thank him for his services.

Alexia and her father collected their things, and left the shop. They walked back up to the leaky cauldron while looking at the various pets in the front of the shops, a clutch of kittens in a cage caught Alexia’s eye. Looking at the cage, a black fluffy ball staring at her, the cat had heterochromia, its left eye was green and its right eye was blue.

“I found the pet I want, Daddy.” Alexia cheered, silently.

Kamen followed his daughter’s eyesight to the black cat. “I think he chose you.”

Alexia walked up to the cage and lady greeted her. “Looking for a pet, dearie?”

“I was looking at the kittens in the big cage.” Alexia said, looking at the large cage where the kitten was still staring at her.

The lady peered into the cage, picking up a snow white cat with emerald green eyes, “this one looks just like you.” The lady smiled.

“I was thinking the fluffy black one, with the mismatched eyes.” Alexia decided.

“An unusual choice.” The lady peered, as she changed the kitten in her hands.

“I’m an unusual witch; we are a perfect little pair.” Alexia mused, holding the kitten to her chest.

“I’ll get you some food, a bed, some bowls, a little cage and a litter tray.” The lady disappeared, to get everything.

“I think I’ll name you Midnight.” Alexia snuggled him closer, he purred loudly as he nuzzled into her.

Kamen and Alexia walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, Kamen saw a paper and picked it up. “Your mother will be the death of me.” Kamen bought the paper, before showing the headline to Alexia;

_Kamen’s Jealous Ex Rages at Quidditch Match_

“Mum didn’t scream at the photographers.” Alexia corrected, as she opened the door into the pub.

Kamen apparated them to his parent’s home, he set Alexia’s belongings down and sat down in his father’s chair. Opening the Daily Prophet to read the headline article;

_Kamen’s Jealous Ex Rages at Quidditch Match_

_Louise Granger nee Smith, told reporters about her want to “take Valentina’s place” just minutes after the Canada v. Bulgaria match ended._

_As seen in the picture above taken minutes after they arrived at the stadium, they seem happy and able to co-exist as parents; some would say that they have remained friends throughout the years. The various reporters heard the anger in her voice as she raged at them. She was spotted removing her daughter, Alexia from the sight of the reporters, we can only assume that she didn’t want the product of her love with Kamen to see her disdain for Valentina and the position she holds in Kamen’s life._

_But this hasn’t affected the love Valentina and Kamen have as they were spotted in Trimata Bratya, holding hands and looking as they did at their engagement party nearly 30 years ago. Bulgaria’s most famous couple, and their three children, looked like the model family that all of Bulgaria aspire to be._

_Rumours from the Quidditch Floor are saying that Marcelia Krum went into labour between the match ended and the after party started._

Kamen threw the paper across the room, as his father walked in the living room. “Read something you didn’t like?” Wilhelm asked.

“Why do they twist everything?” Kamen huffed.

“They like to sell and a captivating headline does it for them, aren’t you suppose to go to the Ministry today to set up your office.” Wilhelm questioned.

“We were just at Diagon Alley, getting school supplies for Alexia; Valentina took the others to get theirs in Bulgaria. I do need to go, I might bring Alexia along.” Kamen mentioned.

“I want to come, please.” Alexia begged appearing in the room.

“How did you get there?” Kamen urged.

“I could hear you reading the paper and then you talking to Pops, and I wanted to be in the room so I did.” Alexia answered.

“Where’s your wand?” Kamen interrogated.

“It is in its box in my trunk ready for school.” Alexia confirmed.

“Legilimency and Apparition, nonverbally and wandless, that’s very advanced.” Wilhelm noted.

“What does Legilimency mean?” Alexia pried.

“It’s an act of navigating through the layers of a person’s mind.” Wilhelm explained.

“I didn’t mean to do it I promise.” Alexia cried.

“You are not in trouble, but we are curious it’s not really taught to young witches. I can’t do it, I tried I found it difficult.” Kamen comforted.

“Let me try something.” Wilhelm said pointing his wand at Alexia muttering a word under his breath.

Kamen realised what his father was doing, he was trying to get into Alexia’s mind. “You can’t get in, can you?” he asked Wilhelm.

Wilhelm chuckled, “I can’t; her mind is sealed like a vault. A complete natural in Legilimency and Occlumency, I’ve never heard of someone with natural abilities of both.”

“What’s Occlumency, Pops?” Alexia queried.

“It’s the act of closing your mind off, to Legilimency. So people can’t do what you were able to do to your father.” Wilhelm offered her the information.

“Why can I do them?” Alexia thought aloud.

“We don’t know.” Kamen confessed.

“Albus Dumbledore,” Wilhelm blurted. “He is skilled at both, not naturally but he trained himself to do both. You should ask him when you get to Hogwarts; he should be able to help you figure out why.”

“How do you know that he could?” Kamen asked.

“I remember hearing word during the first war that he could hide his thoughts from the Dark Lord, and made him very valuable to the Order.” Wilhelm shared his knowledge.

“So, I ask Professor Dumbledore when I get to Hogwarts.” Alexia stated.

“A letter from the Bulgarian Minister should be able to get you a meeting with him.” Wilhelm looked at Kamen.

“When we get to the Ministry, I’ll send a letter off to him.” Kamen promised.

Alexia stood by the fireplace, “Can we go now? I’ve never been in the Ministry.”

Kamen nodded standing up to floo the both of them to the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic. They walked into a large room, a large sky light showed the midday sun peering in, illuminating the sand colour wood floor beneath their feet, and the translucent mirrors that covered the walls around the room.

In the centre of the room was a gold lion sculpture whose mane was made of roses in different shades of gold, giving the lion a regal look, it sat upon an interior pond with red mullets swimming beneath its waters; engraved into the ponds edge was _Ignoranita Juris Non Excusat_ which meant Ignorance is not excused.

There were 6 corridors leading from the room, Kamen walked towards the purple tiled corridor, which lead through to a set of stairs on it’s the second opening on the left. Kamen skipped up the stairs nodding at various witches and wizards as they crossed his path.

“Dad, do you actually know all these people?” Alexia whispered from behind Kamen.

“No, but they know about me, so technically they work for me.” Kamen chittered.

“I guess that makes sense.” Alexia agreed.

They came across an opening at the top of the stairs which looked down into the room they had come from; in the centre of the opening sat a large desk with a grey haired lady, peeking over her glasses at them.

“Alexia this is my personal assistant, Mrs Kalina Ruseva.” Kamen gestured to the lady behind the desk.

Mrs Ruseva stood up to shake Alexia’s hand from behind the stacks of papers; Alexia shook her hand looking with wide eyes at all the work.

“Don’t worry about all of this, being the secretary to the Minister means a never ending stream of paper work. But you look like a carbon copy of your father.” Kalina greeted.

“Do you want some help?” Alexia offered. “I like reading paperwork, Dad used to make sure I had all his Quidditch paperwork correct; he really isn’t that good at reading or double checking his work.”

“I’m glad I know that now, I can keep a close eye on his paperwork.” Kalina giggled at the young girl.

“I’ll be in my office then.” Kamen slumped behind the black door opposite the desk.

“Where do you want me to start?” Alexia smiled enthusiastically.

Kalina pointed at an empty desk beside her. “These are from the Division of International Relations, its letters from different Ministries of Magic and they are usually the quietest letters, but if you see a howler don’t open it, I’ll open them later.”

Alexia sat down opening the various letters, most about congratulating the new Minister of Magic and others about the trading negotiations between the various Ministries; she sorted the letters into piles for the various topics. Alexia stumbled across a chartreuse letter, the handwriting was familiar.

She opened the letter;

_Dear Kamen,_

_I thought writing to you at the Ministry would allow you to see this as an official ask, on the table. The conversation we had last night regarding Rommy has been plaguing my mind, could you get me into Azkaban to visit?_

_I am aware that only Ministry officials can enter Azkaban, and you are Bulgarian ministry not British. I ask this not only as your sister but as a believer of true love. If you had the slightest sway I would be eternally grateful._

_Make sure this letter never reaches Douglas, I need to see my Rommy one last time; I never got to say goodbye, not properly._

_Yours Gratefully,_

_Sarah_

Alexia stood bolt upright, Auntie Sarah, she walked into her father’s office in a haze.

“Alexia sweet, what is in that letter?” Kamen asked.

“It’s from Auntie Sarah; she wants you to get her into Azkaban officially. Who is Rommy?” Alexia mumbled.

“Sarah loved a boy she went to Hogwarts with, she loved him, and they were engaged to be married. I only knew that because your mother told me. He ended up going to Azkaban; I didn’t know that at the time, until last night. She protests for his innocence, she married Douglas, but she holds this Rommy in a special place in her heart.” Kamen told her all he knew.

“But what’s his last name?” Alexia prodded.

“She didn’t tell me, but she’ll have to if she wants to me to find him.” Kamen explained.

“Are you going to send her a letter?” Alexia asked.

“I’ve got to write a few letters so I can get Kalina to send them.” He pulled a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I would prefer to discuss this in person. Your secrets are safe with me, but Alexia intercepted the last letter you sent._

_You should know she has questions._

_Kamen_

Kamen placed the parchment in an envelope before signing _Sarah Connolly_ on the front. Sliding another piece of parchment to write;

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts_

_I am writing to you in regard of my daughter, Alexia Delrothee, she is starting at Hogwarts this year. I wish to inform you of her natural ability to perform Legilimency and Occlumency, both wandless and nonverbally, I know that you have a notable advantage in both areas. I ask if you would be kind enough to help her find out where her abilities come from._

_My Alexia is also a talented Metamorphmagus; I would assume it is part of these abilities; her mother is a muggle born but her mother’s sister is Sarah Smith; she attended Hogwarts around a decade ago._

_I am unaware of the exact way Metamorphmagi are made; I would assume that if anyone knew, it would be you, Professor. Your abilities are unparalleled, and you always have an ally at the Bulgarian Ministry._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Kamen Delrothee  
The Bulgarian Minister of Magic._

Kamen flipped the second envelope, scrawling _Professor Dumbledore_ on it then sliding the letter within the envelope. He walked to Kalina’s desk with the two letters in his hand. “Can you send this off for me?” He asked his assistant.


	6. Peaches & Bourbon

Sarah sat in her arm chair, watching her husband as he stoked the fire. The familiar pop alerted them to a visitor in their home.

“Sarah darling, are you home?” Kamen called out as he walked into the living room.

“Afternoon, please sit down.” Sarah offered.

“Kamen, why are you here?” Douglas asked, perplexed.

“I came to speak to Sarah about a ministry matter.” Kamen explained.

“I’ll whip you up a cup of tea then.” Douglas left the room swiftly closing the door behind her.

“I got your letter.” Kamen said.

“Can you help me?” Sarah whispered.

“I need to know everything thou, his name, his crime and the evidence against him.” Kamen urged.

“Why do you need all that?” Sarah glared at him.

“I plan on speaking to Mr Fudge and I need knowledge of everything or I can’t get you in.” Kamen explained.

“Fine, but you have to promise to keep this to yourself, and you can’t tell Alexia or my sister.” Sarah put forward.

“I promise.” Kamen agreed.

“He was accused of leading the Dark Lord to a couple and their baby and then killing his ‘friend’. Halloween 1981, he went to check on a man named Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew he was in the same year as us, when he wasn’t there Rommy ran to the couple’s home. James and Lily Potter, I’m sure you know about their son Harry, the only person to survive a killing curse; he found their bodies and only Harry alive. The Wizengamot and various Death Eaters said that he had killed Peter leaving only a finger left of him. Rommy confronted Peter, Peter then set off a Blasting Curse, killing twelve Muggles in the process. Even his best friend Remus thought he actually did it.” Sarah cried.

“What is his real name, Sarah?” Kamen prodded.

“Black, Sirius Black.” Sarah gasped, clutching the ring around her neck.

Kamen looked at the monochromatic ring, “That’s his ring; I didn’t think you still had it.”

“I’d never part with this, not in a million years.” Sarah growled.

“I know the perfect way to get you in there.” Kamen jeered.

“I don’t want to ask.” Sarah stared at him.

Sarah watched him leave the room, Kamen apparated into the Ministry of Magic, walking through to the Minister’s office. Kamen knocked at the door twice, “Come in” he heard call from the other side.

“Minister,” Kamen smiled as he walked through the door, “sorry about the last minute drop in, but I want to run something by you.”

“Minister Delrothee, how can I help you?” Cornelius Fudge asked.

“I need you to grant me access to Azkaban, me and another.” Kamen greeted.

“It’s not easy to get people into Azkaban.” Fudge grumbled.

“But you will, because my sister needs to get closure for a nearly ten year old heart ache. If she gets over him, then she will finally be happy and she needs happiness.” Kamen elaborated.

“Fine, two entries into Azkaban; but what prisoner did you want to see?” Fudge questioned.

“Sirius Black” Kamen boomed.

“Sirius Black, why?” Fudge fumed.

“I’m pretty sure I already told you.” Kamen mentioned.

“Why should I allow you to visit a Death Eater?” Fudge pondered.

“Let’s say I owe you a favour, regardless of what it is, I will hear you and do it.” Kamen bargained.

“A favour?” Fudge thought aloud, “So if I needed anything the Bulgarian Ministry would comply?”

“Not anything, a favour matches so anything that matches this. Nothing more, support and trust go a long way in our line of work. My support might stop those pesky thoughts that Dumbledore would have been better suited to this job.” Kamen continued.

“You have a deal, Delrothee.” Fudge nodded.

“Thank you, now I have some personal business to attend to.”

Kamen walked to the nearest Floo point, walking through to St. Nicholas’. He glanced around the familiar ward to see the dark haired wizard, talking to his mother.

“Alvar!” Kamen called out, jogging up him. “How are our mum and baby?”

“My girls are doing amazing.” Alvar smiled, embracing his best friend.

“Kamen, how have you and those beautiful babies been?” Alvar’s mum, Pandora, asked.

“They are doing great, thank you Mama P.” Kamen kissed her cheek.

“So when are the lines merging?” She pushed.

“Mum they aren’t even legal yet.” Alvar chastised them.

Kamen laughed glancing in the window where they were standing in front of.

Valentina sat on the bed beside Marcelia, as they cooed over the baby; sitting in a chair beside the bed was Marcelia’s mother, Dana.

“I forgot that she’d be here.” Kamen groaned, watching his wife. “I better save Valentina from her.”

Kamen walked into the room, “Hey Peaches, how are you feeling?” he asked Marcelia.

“I feel good, happy she’s finally out of me. I wasn’t expecting you Bourbon.” Marcelia quipped back.

Kamen stood beside Valentina watching the little girl nuzzle into her auntie.

“She is beautiful, isn’t she?” Valentina whispered.

“It runs in the family.” Dana sneered.

“Unfortunately for you, we were referring to Alvar Krum.” Kamen smirked.

Valentina looked up to Kamen, “Did Alexia get everything she needed? Did she enjoy the ministry?” she interrogated.

“She got everything, she loved the ministry but she did something, I’ll tell you properly later.” Kamen hinted.

“This _Alexia_ is that muggle’s daughter, the one from that Quidditch match. The one that almost ruined your career, I still refuse to believe she is yours. I guess that’s why she doesn’t live with you, Valentina only accepted her out of pity.” Dana spat.

“Insult my daughter or mother and I will not be held responsible for my actions.” Kamen warned.

Valentina gripped Marcelia’s hand. “Leave now,” Marcelia said, looking at her mother, “You were not invited here today, you meet my angel yesterday, but you are my mother so I accepted you wanted to be here with me. We both know I draw the line at attacking a child, more importantly my potential daughter in law. You can leave and when you decide that you can respect Alexia and lose your blood discrimination, and then you can get Daddy to owl me.”

Dana stood up, “She will never be a Krum.” She fumed before storming out of the room.

Marcelia stroked her baby’s head, “Don’t worry sweetie, mama knows best and your big brother is going to marry our little Alexia, I have a bet with your Daddy to prove it.”

Alvar walked in with his mother, after noticing Dana storming out.

“You two have a bet on our daughters?” Kamen and Valentina said shocked.

“It’s a win-win either way for Viktor, he gets married, and we essentially steal your daughter.” Alvar laughed.

“That’s fine; we can just steal this little beauty.” Valentina laughed in response.

Marcelia smiled slightly while laughing at her best friend, “I’m really sorry about my mother, she unfortunately has always been a disrespectful cow towards me mostly, but when she found out that Alexia was eligible to the proposal she tried to get a lawyer to change the original contract so Alexia wouldn’t be able to be considered for the proposal. She was the one who started planted the thoughts of blood purity in Rayna’s head. If she doesn’t stop I’ll make sure she doesn’t come to my baby’s wedding.”

Marcelia looked at Alvar as he stared at their new-born, “What did you want to call her?”

“Magdalina, after my sister,” Alvar pondered. “Only if you are happy with that, Kamen?”

“I love that.” Marcelia replied to him.

Valentina and Kamen walked to a floo point to leave them with their baby.

“I think Alexia and your parents should come for dinner tonight, Viktor is already at ours. I miss having a nice big family dinner.” Valentina asked Kamen.

“We’ll go to get them and have a nice family dinner.” Kamen decided, holding his wife’s hand tightly.

Inside the Delrothee home, Pavel and Bisler were tumbling around the large sitting room, giggling as Pavel couldn’t land his cartwheel; upstairs Viktor sat in the guest bedroom, finishing his summer homework when a knock sounded on his door, “Come in.”

“It’s just me.” Rayna said as she opens the door to the bedroom.

“Are you okay?” Viktor asked as he turned from facing the desk under the window.

“I’m fine; I just came to check on you.” Rayna mentioned, standing in front of him.

“Thanks, I was just getting all my homework finished for next week. Did you need anything?” Viktor questioned.

Rayna nodded, she leaned forward and kissed Viktor, she grabbed his face to hold him against her. Viktor grabbed her and shoved her back on the bed to remove her from his self.

“Do not grab me that.” Viktor fumed, storming out of the bedroom.

As Viktor left the room he walked into Alexia, she looked behind him at the guest room where Rayna was laying on her back, “Alexia, I thought you were at your Grandparent’s?” He asked her.

“Mama invited us for dinner, she asked me to come get you two downstairs.” Alexia spoke quickly before walking downstairs.

She wondered into the dining room where her brother Pavel sat on his chair booster playing with his toy cars, “Mama! They are coming down.” Alexia called out as she sat between her Dad and Pavel playing with one of Pavel’s cars.

“You seem quiet now, sweetie.” Kamen asked his daughter.

“Just had a longish day Daddy, I’m looking forward to going to Hogwarts too.” Alexia answered her father.

Rayna walked into the dining room sitting opposite her father, and between Ellie and Wilhelm, her cheeks were slightly flushed and a slight smirk gracing her lips as Viktor stormed in slightly aggressively noticing everyone already occupying the seats, he walked to sit next to Wilhelm and opposite Pavel.

“You seem worked up their son.” Wilhelm turned to face Viktor.

“I was doing school work.” Viktor muttered.

“Didn’t look like the only thing you were doing.” Alexia mumbled quietly under her breath.

Kamen looked at Alexia in the corner of his eye before he smirked and chuckled slightly at his daughter’s comment. Alexia shot her head from looking down at the table to glare at her father not lifting her head up completely.

They ate with minimal conversation before moving to the family sitting room, Alexia sat beside Wilhelm, while she had the Merpeople book opened on her lap.

“That’s interesting.” Wilhelm said as he skimmed the book in Alexia’s lap.

“Dad said they are in the Black Lake at Hogwarts, so he got me this book.” Alexia explained.

He looked around briefly before leaning closer to Alexia. “What happened before dinner?” Wilhelm asked.

“When I went upstairs I heard some shuffling and when I got to the room Viktor’s using and he was storming out and she was lying across his bed; so I walked away quickly. My assumption is they were kissing and heard me coming up the stairs and separated quickly.” Alexia theorized.

Wilhelm nodded, “Viktor could you help Alexia get another round of drinks from the kitchen?”

Viktor smiled. “Of course I can.”

“Go my little spy.” Alexia heard her grandfather whisper as she takes his and Ellie’s glasses.

Alexia follows Viktor through to the kitchen; Viktor pours the red wine into the glasses.

“I didn’t realise you and Rayna were getting so close.” Alexia commented as he tried to concentrate.

“It really isn’t what it looked like.” Viktor snapped.

“Then what was it?” she asked.

Viktor looked into her eyes, “she came into the room, and tried to force herself on me. I rushed into you because I wanted to get away from her. I didn’t realise you were there, until I bumped into you.”

Alexia nodded picking up the two glasses and walking back into the sitting room, when she sat down next to her Pops and passed him the glass.

“Well…” Wilhelm whispered.

“Rayna kissed him and he threw her off of him.” Alexia mumbled quietly back.

“Really?” He pondered. “Then he obviously reprimanded her before they came in here.”

“Probably, it wouldn’t surprise me.” Alexia replied, lying against her grandfather.

Viktor sat next to Jamous as they were trading Chocolate Frog Cards, “I need a manticore, I’ll trade you the Manticore for my extra Queen Maeve.” Viktor pointed at Jamous’ cards.

“How did you get two Queen Maeve’s?” Jamous asked.

“I traded with Levski he really wanted Dumbledore, so I asked him for his Queen Maeve, he really doesn’t know the cards.” Viktor laughed, before looking around the room.

His eyes saw Alexia and Wilhelm huddled up talking quietly, he thought back to the conversation he had with Rayna after Alexia left them.

_“You knew she was here.” Viktor accused Rayna._

_“Of course I did. I can access the wards around the estate.” Rayna confirmed._

_“You did it on purpose.” He fumed._

_“Obviously.” She smirked._

_“I’m going to tell you this once; I, and I alone, chose my wife, I will not chose someone who is manipulative or prejudice. I know you are only entertaining the idea of this union because I just so happen to the sole recipient of two family fortunes, you on the other hand will inherit nothing. You are a money sucking leech; you spend all of your allowance, if you don’t marry at 18 you have to get a job. Don’t bite the hand that feeds you, Rayna.” He ranted._

_“You only have two choices; my ‘sister’ or I and she just found us in a somewhat compromising arrangement.” Rayna smiled before skipping off._

Viktor looked up around at Rayna, she smiled sweetly back.

“Alexia sweetie, are you staying here tonight?” Valentina asked Alexia.

“I’d like that, but if you have to remake the bed then I’ll just go home.” Alexia fussed.

“Your bed is already made up, and I’m making Blueberry Oatmeal Pancakes for breakfast.” Valentina mentioned.

“Okay I’m staying then.” Alexia giggled.

Rayna stared at her mother whilst she talked to her mother, ‘How dare she treat her better than her own daughter. She treats her like she’s the only child she has, always fawning over the dirty blooded, and the reason her parents waited another 6 years to have another child.’ She thought.

The conversation was smooth and unproblematic until Pavel started fussing indicating he was tired. Valentina picked him up and took him upstairs and Alexia followed to lie down in her bed to read her book before she fell asleep.

“Early in the morning,  
Early in the morning  
On Sunday,  
On Sunday  
The bells ring,  
The bells ring  
Beam, bam, boom,  
Beam, bam, boom.” Alexia heard Valentina singing to Pavel, as she snuggled up in the bed.

She remembered when Valentina would sit on the bed next to her and stroke her head and sing to her as she fell asleep beside her.


	7. Baby Beatrice

Alexia woke up at 8 to find a wooden tray on the bed with a plate of Blueberry Oatmeal Pancakes and a cup of tea and a little note;

 _Good Morning My Angel,_  
Your favourite pancakes as promised, and I have left a new sun dress for you in the bathroom.  
Eat up and get dressed then we’ll go and see Jamous and Rayna off to Durmstrang.

Alexia read the note and ate her pancakes, and drank her tea while she read her Merpeople book, and then climbed into the shower.

Meanwhile downstairs Valentina stood in her kitchen diner with Becca as they were cooking up breakfast while discussing lunch and dinner preparations, when Rayna came into the room, Valentina immediately greeted her “Good Morning, what do you want for breakfast?” she asked her eldest.

“Can I have pancakes?” Rayna asked.

“Did you want blueberry oatmeal or regular pancakes?” Valentina offered.

“Normal pancakes.” Rayna answered.

“Becca, could you make those.” Valentina spoke to the elf.

“Of course, miss.” Becca got right to work.

“I thought you were making breakfast today, Mama.” Rayna commented.

“I was,” Valentina looked up at her daughter, “why did you want me to cook your pancakes?”

“Becca is already doing now, but you made Alexia’s pancakes so I just find it weird that you make one but not the other. Also she gets breakfast in bed I don’t.” Rayna reasoned.

“I didn’t make you breakfast in bed because you have to go to school today, so you need to be up and double check everything, Alexia doesn’t have to go to school until tomorrow. I made her breakfast because you forced her out of this home, her father’s home; she has a right to be here just as you do. You can bet that I will make her feel more than welcome here, because she does belong here; don’t you remember that up until 4 years ago she lived here.” Valentina retorted.

“So you are favouring her because she doesn’t live here anymore.” Rayna snapped.

“No I’m treating you equally, you get me every day and she gets me once a week, so once a week she gets seven times as much love.” Valentina explained.

“Just because you think you are justifying it doesn’t make it right.” Rayna replied.

“I don’t have to explain my actions to you, one day you might understand but you don’t have sympathy or empathy for anyone.” Valentina stated before walking out of the room into the hallway and sat on the stairs.

Valentina breathed deeply holding her hand in her hands thinking about her own childhood and how she could empathise with Alexia.

_Valentina was born in 1944; she was born to Elias Silin and Theodora Raptis, they were both married and they were in their late 30’s/early 40’s. Her parents began an affair years before she was conceived and their respective spouses were unaware; she had two half-siblings, a half-brother from her mother’s side and a half-sister from her father’s side._

_She was unwanted by all of them, her half-siblings were 15 years older than her and bullied her relentlessly, and she ended up being sent to Durmstrang, where she met Marcelia and Kamen, she had finally learned what love could feel like and ended up moving in with Marcelia during the summer of her first year at Durmstrang._

_She had promised herself that if she was ever in that situation, the situation that she was put in, that she would never blame the child for being born, she would never hate a child for something that was out of their control._

Valentina thought about her little Alexia, how she didn’t understand why her step-father hated her, it angered Valentina to no end; Valentina has thought about throwing his snobby little muggle neck up a wall and giving him a swift right hook.

A hand graced Valentina’s back as a body sat beside her and wrapped their little arms around her; Valentina looked down at that very angel in her new sunflower sundress, with her black boots on, “You look beautiful baby.” Valentina observed.

“This dress is pretty, why are you sitting on the stairs, Mama?” Alexia asked.

“I was thinking baby, nothing for you to worry your little head about.” Valentina kissed the girl’s forehead.

Valentina gathered the children to flush them through the fireplace to the Port of Varna where a small collection of old ships were available to explore and ships collecting stock and goods.

They walked through the port in the direction of the elder ships to walk through a concealed door into the wizarding port and the _Furia del drago_ was anchored to the dock allowing it’s passengers to board. Alexia walked beside Jamous as he pulled his trunk along behind him.

An elder gentleman stood on the platform watching the students board, he watched Kamen arrive with his children and wife; “Kamen, congratulations on the Minster position.” He asked.

Kamen smiled at the headmaster as they shook hands, “Thank you, Igor, your recommendation letter really helped.”

“It’s great to see you hold the power; I think you’ll do us all proud. Isn’t your other child started this year?” Igor Karkaroff asked.

“She’s going to Hogwarts actually; she lives in England with my mother.” Kamen cleared up.

“Durmstrang have taught every Delrothee since the school opened, I was hoping to collect the whole set of your children and the Krum’s now they’ve had their new-born.” Karkaroff expressed.

“Her name is Madison, after Alvar’s little sister. Alexia chose to live in England and she has chosen to go to Hogwarts. It was her decision.” Kamen explained, highlighting that he does allow his children to make their own decisions as adults do.

Alexia walked over to stand with her dad, and Karkaroff, “Hey Daddy, Mama told me to stay with you so I don’t get lost.” She looked around her at the various families.

“This is Alexia?” The head master asked.

“I am, why do you need to know?” Alexia stared confused at him.

“Lexi, this is Professor Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang.” Kamen introduced his old friend to the child.

“So he was asking because I’m not going Durmstrang?” Alexia looked at the teacher as he nodded. “Durmstrang doesn’t accept muggle-born into the school, and as a half-blood I find that extremely discriminatory; also the wizarding war ended 9 years ago, and the dark lord didn’t prevail. That’s not a legacy I wish to be associated with; I have read some of the ministry reports and I am aware of the role you played in that ‘legacy’.” Alexia explained sarcastically

“You were a child you have no knowledge of the world.” Igor retorted.

“My aunt would have been killed as a muggle born witch if you had succeeded, so I may have no first account of it but I know that if another war happened, I wouldn’t gate keep magic. Too many purebloods just make squibs, where would the precious wizarding community be then.” Alexia glared into him.

Karkaroff looked at the girl then at her father before chuckling lowly, “She would have been a great addition to Durmstrang.”

Karkaroff was called away by another teacher to begin the cast off.

“Daddy, was that inappropriate to say?” Alexia asked confused.

“No, you spoke your truth and you are entitled to that.” Kamen stroked her hair back, as they walked to join Valentina, Pavel, Ellie and Wilhelm. “Did they get on the ship alright?”

“Yes they did, I was just making sure they had everything.” Valentina looked slightly stressed as she held Pavel’s hand.

They all looked towards the ship as the black sails opened revealed the red dragon embroidered upon it as the skeletal looking ship began its journey from the port. The nine sails gave the ship a superior almost warlike appearance, clearly executing and proving the strength of the Durmstrang Institute.

Kamen watched the 3 children wave at them as the ship pulled from view, “Should we go get lunch at the ministry?” he asked as he looked at his family.

“I haven’t seen your office yet, so let’s go.” Ellie began lightly pushing him toward the floo point.

“Okay, I guess we’re going.” Valentina laughed as Wilhelm picked up Pavel, and she held Alexia’s hand.

That evening, Valentina sat in her drawing room and pulled the ornate wood carved box in front of her chair, flicking through the letters as she glanced at the handwriting until she got to the back where her own mother’s handwriting stopped her in her track. Valentina pulled the stack of letters out and placed them on the desk as she moved the box to the side and removed the ribbon binding the stack of letters together.

“I thought you burned those letters.” Kamen’s voice startled her.

“It’s a reminder of what happened, if I can’t remember what happened I could end up repeating history. Rayna said something today that has plagued me,” Kamen pulled a stool from the side of the desk to sit and face her closely, showing his intent to listen. “She basically said I was favouring Alexia because I made her pancakes and not Rayna’s; and when I tried to explain to Rayna that Alexia doesn’t get the time with me that she deserves so I do treat her better when she is actually here, then Rayna said that me justifying my actions was wrong.” Valentina looked at him.

Valentina pulled out the fourth charcoal envelope and from it removed the matching letter; she passed it to Kamen, he read the letter;

_7 th November 1978_

_My dearest daughter Valentina,_

_I hope you are well and are coping with the terrible news of husband’s infidelity; the news graced the Greek headlines this morning, I was in absolute shock at the notion that he cheated on my angel, let alone with a muggle._

_I would advise you heed my advice, your response to this news will determine your children’s success in our world, think of my two darling grandchildren and how you could ruin their chances, at prominent careers and advantageous marriages._

_I hope now as you step into your defining moment and see yourself in my shoes when you were born, your brother almost lost his engagement to the princess of Jordan, when the news broke of your birth we all could have been ruined if I kept you, and you would have been seen as nothing more than a bastard and a disgraced daughter._

_Think wisely,_

_Mummy_

Kamen looked up from the letter, “It’s the worst letter, and the second it arrived I knew of the contents of it, I didn’t open it until Alexia was 2, I do sometimes feel overwhelmed with guilt when I see how Rayna treats her and how Alexia is torn between two worlds.” Valentina expressed her guilt.

“None of what she is saying is reflected in your character, this is a tool of manipulation and it was to get you to run back into her arms. You didn’t you were strong.” Kamen stated.

Valentina stood up and walked to the bookshelf pulling the diary she kept in 1978 from its place, “I do treat Alexia differently I always have, even when I met her.” She opened the page to _3 rd November 1978._

“This is the day I met Alexia;

_Today Kamen brought home the women who he had the affair with, along with their 3 day old daughter, I was furious at first, the evidence of their ordeal was secret and now the evidence of that affair was physically here. I held her, I don’t know what came over me, it was as if every fibre in my being was screaming out for her, so I did. Her fluffy blonde hair and her piercing green eyes, struck me to my soul, I felt unlike I have ever felt before; my body knew she was daughter. Is it wrong to feel more emotional and maternal over this little princess, then I ever did when I had Rayna and Jamous?_

_She reminds me of my kitten when I attended Durmstrang, the same blonde hair and the same green eyes, my little Beatrice; I hope to add Beatrice or Bessie to the babies’ name. Homage to her Mama’s first real love, the kitty was my life, my first taste at what I can only describe as motherhood._

_I pray that I never lose my little Bessie, and my loving husband’s double_

I couldn’t describe how I felt, I still can’t every time I hold her or even talk to her, it’s like the rest of the world shuts off.” Valentina cried.

Kamen smiled, “she was a complete surprise to us, and we didn’t have to wait for her. I think you can agree, you’d rather love her more than not love her at all.” He held her against his chest as she soaked his shirt.

“But I love her too much, everyone can see it. I can’t help it; I want to give her everything… everything I wasn’t.” Valentina mumbled.

“Exactly, you see so much of yourself in her; you never want her to feel like she has no one to talk to, like she’s being shipped off to stop being an inconvenience to those around her, like she’s alone. Alexia is not any of that and she doesn’t feel any of that, because of you, you worked twice as hard as anyone else would have done in your positions, especially considering your mother worked to give you nothing, hence those letters, You made something of yourself, you met Marcelia, Alvar and me, I fell in love with you, and you fell for me, but they only saw you marrying rich, I saw the most hardworking woman I’ve ever met. You started working at the ministry at 14 and you bought your own home at 18, you bought this home, that wasn’t me. Everyone thinks that you are living off my money, they don’t see that I started off of yours and everything we then made, and we did together. You are the most extraordinary woman ever, and there will never be anyone able to hold a flame to you, I didn’t just marry the prettiest woman, I married the smartest.” Kamen ranted, showering his wife with only a fraction of what she deserved.

“I married the heartfelt man, everything else is a bonus, I found love, and I fought for you.” Valentina giggled, wiping her eyes with her jumper sleeves.


	8. Unintentional Quaternion

Alexia woke up to in her bed, enjoying a long moment beneath her soft cotton blue sheets; the trunk sat against the wall almost completely packed, pulling the folded set of clothes off the lid of the trunk before getting cleaned and dressed for the day. She put on a red blouse it was made of a wool blend, was sleeveless but had a high neck, paired with a skirt that was white with black and red thin lattice over it, with a pair of black ankle boots to match. Braiding her hair back in two equal French braids, the ends reached the middle of her back as she placed a pin in her hair, the three graces of Greece, it was Valentina’s, they stood for Joy, Beauty and Goodwill.

Alexia pulled the black suede trench coat off the back of her bedroom door as she picked her trunk up to carry it down the stairs, and placed it in front of the fireplace in the living room. Midnight was lying on the sofa in her travel bed; she looked peaceful as she took a morning nap.

“Morning princess, are you all ready and packed?” Wilhelm asked as he came from the kitchen with a cup of tea.

“I am; is Granny making breakfast?” Alexia queried.

“I think she’s made you a cream cheese bagel.” He answered.

“Mhm, I like those.” Alexia wondered into the kitchen to find a plate with a freshly toasted bagel.

She stood at the unit and ate the bagel while standing behind her granny, “morning baby, are you ready?” Alexia nodded with a mouthful of bagel at Ellie. “Your Daddy and Mama will be here in about 10 minutes.” 

Alexia finished her mouthful. “I need to put Midnight in the carry case; I think she’ll be fine on the train but obviously she has to be in the case to go through the station. I don’t think she’ll like the case.”

“She’ll be fine sweetie; she’ll properly nap until we get into Kings Cross Station, then she can sit on your lap when you get on the train.” Ellie comforted her anxious granddaughter.

Alexia sat on the sofa while she lightly put Midnight and her bed into the carry case, as the fireplace alerted her to the guests, “Morning.” Alexia smiled at Kamen, Valentina, and Pavel.

“Morning baby, is she sleeping?” Valentina asked as she kneeled down in her black tapered trousers and red pumps which matched the slightly oversized shirt which was left unopened that was tucked into her trousers, giving herself that was as casual as she could go.

“She is right now; Granny thought it would be better to put her in the case while she was sleeping so she wouldn’t over react on the train.” Alexia explained to her Mama.

“That’s a very good idea, and then you can get her out on the train. Did you put your slippers and blanket in last in your trunk to relax on the train?” Valentina asked as she stroked the kitten’s head.

“Yes my Merpeople book is on my blanket and my uniform is underneath to wear when we get to Hogwarts.” She answered.

Kamen sat on the armchair beside Valentina he checked his watch to see the time, “It’s nearly half 10, should we get going?” he asked.

“Yes, Alexia I made you a lunch for the train.” Granny walked into the living room and placed two large Tupperware boxes and a large flask into the top of her trunk.

“Mama… that’s a large box of food” Kamen stared at his mother, “she will not eat the box.”

“Shush, my baby gets her lunch; I don’t get to fed her until Christmas.” Ellie growled at him.

“I never got a big box of food when I went off to Durmstrang.” Kamen mumbled.

“It takes 6 hours to get to Durmstrang and they give you 2 meals and you can move around the whole ship, I don’t know if they will fed her how long the train is and how much mobility she will have.” Ellie glared into her son.

Kamen picked up Alexia’s trunk as Alexia grabbed Midnight’s case after she put on her coat; they all piled through the fireplace to The Queen Victoria Suite in the St Pancras Renaissance Hotel.

“Mama, why are we in here?” Kamen asked as he looked around the large suite.

“A friend of mine was staying here and she left earlier this morning but I don’t know the muggle free zones at King’s Cross Station so I thought it would be the safest option. So let’s go this way.” Ellie led them through the hotel, and walking across the road to platform nine and ten.

When they walked onto the platform Valentina spotted a couple walking with haste with 6 children with them, four of which had Hogwarts trunks on trolleys, “Follow them.” Valentina said to Alexia as they walked off.

Alexia stopped as they began walking through a wall. “Charlie, you first,” The matriarch called to the son in front of Alexia.

He was tall and ginger-haired, he stepped out to run into the wall between platforms 9 and 10, the Delrothee’s visibly shuddered as they waited for the boy to hurt himself against the wall, but to their shock the boy passed through the wall seamlessly.

Valentina stood in front of the family before turning to them, “That was incredible.”

The ginger haired mother looked to her son nodding him toward the wall, as her husband came from behind her, “You are Mrs Delrothee?” The man asked her.

“I prefer Valentina,” Valentina turned to Ellie and gestured toward her, “she is Mrs Delrothee.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” He shook their hands. “I’m Arthur Weasley, I work in the Ministry.”

Mrs Weasley gestured her other four children through the wall, as Arthur escorted the Delrothee’s through, on the other side was a large train and a full platform of people.

Kamen spotted Sarah in the crowd. “Alexia, Auntie Sarah is over there, let’s go to her.” He pointed for her.

Alexia made her way over there as her family followed her.

“Thank you, Mr Weasley for helping us through the wall. It was most kind of you.” Kamen shook his hand firmly.

“It was a pleasure; you’ll always have an acquaintance at the Ministry if you ever need one.” Arthur replied.

“Where do you work in the Ministry?” Kamen asked slyly.

“I’m the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office.” Mr Weasley replied.

“That’s an interesting department.” Kamen said closing their conservation and following his family through to where Sarah and Louise were standing.

“Is Midnight asleep?” Sarah asked her niece as she kneeled down to look inside the carrier.

“She’s been asleep all morning, but I’m sure she’ll wake up when the train starts moving.” Alexia answered her aunt.

Louise checked her watch to see that the clock was at 10:45 and Alexia was yet to board the train, “Sarah why don’t you carry Alexia’s luggage to a cabin?” Louise asked her sister.

“Of course I can.” Sarah took Alexia’s trunk from Kamen as Alexia quickly kissed and hugged everyone before running onto the train behind her aunt.

Sarah found an empty cabin and levitated her trunk onto the rack above the seats.

“Now, remember to write me a letter when you get there and tell me what house you are in, even though I am sure I know which house you will be in.” Sarah hugged her little girl tightly, “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too,” Alexia hugged Sarah back before she walked off the train.

Alexia watched Midnight sleeping in the carrier as she watched her, before two boys came into the carriage.

“Can we sit in here with you?” The one on the left asked.

Alexia nodded as she watched them place their luggage in the carriage and sat on the seat opposite her.

“What’s your name?” The boy on the right asked looking at Alexia.

“I’m Alexia Delrothee, and you are?” She spoke.

“Your father is the Minister of Magic,-” The left boy said.

“In Bulgaria,-” The right boy interrupted him.

“He used to be a Chaser and Captain for the Bulgarian National Team,-” The left boy added.

“Our father was just telling us.” The right boy explained.

“Kamen Delrothee is my father; you didn’t tell me your names?” she asked again.

“I’m Fred, and this is George.” The left boy answered for the two of them.

“We are twins if you can’t tell, we are Weasleys.” The right boy, George added.

“Your father helped us through the passage.” Alexia realised.

They nodded at her, as they felt the train pull from the station.

“You have brothers, don’t you?” she enquired.

“Yes there are seven of us.” Fred said.

“Six boys and a girl, she’s the youngest.” George added.

“How many siblings do you have?” Fred asked.

“I have four siblings, Rayna, Jamous, and Pavel are my dad’s, and Mione is my mums.” Alexia answered.

“Half-siblings, that’s unusual.” Fred queried 

“William is the oldest, and then Charlie, he is in his seventh year, then Percy, he is in his fourth year, and then it’s us two. It’s our first year too, then its Ronald, he’ll start next year and finally little Ginevra, she’ll start her the year after.” George explained.

“That’s a lot of you. Rayna is 15, nearly 16, Jamous is 13 then it’s me, and Mione should start here next year and then little Pavel will be five soon.” Alexia explained.

Midnight waking up alerted Alexia, as she stood on her seat to grab her blanket and book from her trunk, she then sat down and slid her boots off before crossing her legs as she pressed her back against the window and laying the slightly unfolded blanket across her lap to let the recently released kitten to lay on her lap.

“They are really pretty, what’s their name?” George asked, squatting in front of his brother so he could look at the kitten properly.

“Her name is Midnight; she’s the prettiest cat ever.” Alexia gushed as the kitten buried her face into Alexia’s hand.

“What are you reading?” Fred asked.

“It’s a book on Merpeople; my dad bought it for me.” Alexia answered, “It’s rumoured that Merpeople live in the Black Lake, considering they do live in the North Sea and the Black Lake does feed into the North Sea, I would guess it’s extremely plausible.”

“They do live in the Black Lake, so do Grindylows, and a Giant Squid. It is rumoured that on a sunny day that you can see the Giant Squid from the Slytherin Common Room.” George spoke passionately.

“Yes, it’s rumoured but alas we don’t know anyone in Slytherin and our family has always been sorted into Gryffindor.” Fred said.

George moved Midnight’s carrier to the top rack to side opposite Alexia’s to stroke Midnight as a small brown haired boy came up the hall and knocked on their cabin. “Hello?” Alexia mouthed gestured him in.

“Sorry, can I sit in here? The cabin I was in was getting full, I was uncomfortable.” He stuck his head through the door.

“Of course, come and sit next to me.” Fred patted the space next to him.

“Thank you, I’m Dylan.” The boy said sitting down, Alexia noticed his walking stick.

“I’m Alexia, and this is Midnight.” She stroked the kitten’s head.

“I’m George and that’s my brother Fred.” George introduced himself and Fred.

“Can I ask why you need the stick?” Fred asked.

“Oh yeah, I guess Wizards don’t really see a walking stick very often. I have leukemia, it’s a-” Dylan started.

“It’s a form of cancer; it’s a muggle disease where the white blood cells don’t work right. Basically the inside of your bones overproduce and the body can’t fight infection.” Alexia cut Dylan off.

“She is right.” Dylan nodded.

“You should be receiving chemo or radiation or something like that. You should be receiving care.” Alexia sat up and looked at him confused.

“I sent an owl to the school explaining and Miss Pomfrey owled me back and explained that she could continue my treatment and maybe even try wizarding techniques.” Dylan spoke.

“That’s really good, wizards have really good plans.” George smiled at him.

The four of them sat and talked for an hour until Dylan’s stomach growled loudly.

“Are you three hungry?” Alexia asks.

The boys nod as Fred and George pulled out two foiled wrapped sandwiches, “Mum made us lunch.”

Alexia giggles as she picks up Midnight on the blanket and slides her onto the seat between her and George; she stands on the seat and opens her trunk to pull out two Tupperware boxes and the flask. Stepping down from the seat she places the boxes on the side table, “My Granny made me loads of food, and my elf, Trixie made her famous hot cocoa, so please eat something.”

Alexia opened the first Tupperware box to find spinach and cheese bites, ham and cheese mini baguettes, chorizo scotch eggs and baked potato cups, which were filled with cheese and bacon; opening the second box to show fudge brownies, chocolate chip cookies, and banana and blueberry muffins.

“She sent you with all this food?” George asked grabbing a scotch egg.

“I’m her favourite grandchild, can you tell?” Alexia laughs.

The boys enjoying Ellie’s cooking as they bonded over the food and talked about their childhoods and upbringing. Alexia was teaching them some basic Bulgarian when Charlie Weasley opened the cabin door.

“The train will be in the station in about half an hour, you should put your uniforms on ready.” Charlie said looking around the cabin.

“Thank you Charles.” Fred thanked him laughing as the use of his full name.

“It’s not too late for me to throw you out of the carriage.” Charlie glared at his younger brother.

“Thank you Charlie, I really appreciate you telling us.” Alexia said smiling.

“Thank you, sir.” Dylan copied Alexia.

“You two are very much welcome and I’m not a sir, just Charlie, I’m a seventh year and in Gryffindor, so if you two get sorted into my house, I’ve got your backs.” Charlie smiled sweetly.

Charlie glared at his brothers as he closed the cabin door and walked off.

“He seems so cool, are your other brothers like him?” Dylan asked.

“Mum always says Charlie is abnormally happy and extremely fascinated by dragons.” Fred said.

“Charlie is the best, he and our big brother Bill are the funniest and they love when we pull pranks on everyone.” George added.

“I bet that’s so fun.” Alexia envied lightly.

“I think having brothers would be fun.” Dylan pondered.

“Are you an only child then?” Alexia asked.

Dylan nodded, “My parents didn’t have the money to have another child. My mums could only afford one chance at a baby, and they absolutely love having just me.”

They all nodded their heads at him; Alexia placed Midnight back into her carrier and swapped her blanket, book, Tupperware and flask for her uniform and shoes. Alexia slipped out the cabin to let the boys change while she found a bathroom to change into her white shirt, black tie, dark grey skirt and matching jumper with knee high socks with black leather shoes, she placed the robe over her arm to put on before she left the train.

-

The train stopped into the station, they left the train and their belongings, and before them was a large man, with a large beard holding a lantern and a black dog sat beside him. “First years, come this way. Don’t be shy.” He shouted.

Alexia walked behind Dylan and Fred, while George stood next to her. They took a boat over to the castle; Alexia admired the beauty of the castle, completely ignoring the conversations around her, until they reached the double doors.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, students. In a few moments you will walk through these doors to join your classmates. Before you can sit down you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be your family, your achievements will earn you house points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will receive the house cup.” An older woman stated as she stood upon the stairs talking to the all. She walks through the doors closing them swiftly behind her.

Moments later, the Professor came back and escorted them into the Great Hall and Alexia got distracted looking at the ceiling and the professors when she heard her name called.

George pushed her forward to step up to the hat and stool; the professor placed the hat upon her head.

Alexia felt a buzz in her brain before the professor whispered, “You need to open your mind to the hat.” Alexia nodded her head before opening her mind to the hat.

“Very interesting, excellent Occlumency skills, extremely talented, and a Metamorphmagus, now where to put you, you have a destiny for great good or great evil, the choices… I think SLYTHERIN!” The Hat shouted.

The professor took the hat off her head and she gestured towards the far right table. She sat on the table as the only Slytherin sorted so far. “Hi.” A second year boy spoke.

“Hello.” Alexia felt overwhelmed while she was sitting there.

After the sorting a large feast emerged, Alexia looked at the food, not seeing anything she would enjoy.

“You should eat.” The second year boy, Adrian Pucey, stated.

“I don’t see anything good.” She confessed.

“What do you fancy right now?” He asked.

“Garlic buttered lobster, salt roughed wedges and chicken mac and cheese, maybe some fried spinach.” Alexia answered.

Adrian laughed slightly, “That’s some fancy taste how about cheesy pasta with chicken dippers and normal potato wedges, I can see if I can find some garlic sauce.”

“It’s a Saturday; my Granny always cooks the fancy meals on Saturday.” Alexia joked as she took the scoop of mac and cheese from here.

Alexia enjoyed talking to her new house as she saw George through the people, she waved and he waved back.

After the feast and Alexia filling herself up on Eton Mess, the prefect took them to their common room which was located in the dungeons. The girls walked to their bedroom, Alexia instantly found Midnight playing around the room before seeing her and running between her legs.

Alexia found an owl sitting on the windowsill by her bed with a signature blue letter in her claw;

“ _Alexia,_

_I just wanted to you know that we miss you so much already baby girl be good._

_Mama”_

Alexia smelled the letter to smell Valentina’s perfume. She took out a letter to write a reply to Valentina;

“Mama,

Thank you, I miss you too. I’m looking forward to us spending all of Christmas together and I’ve already made some friends. I’ll tell you all about them in my next letter.

Alexia”

She pulled out another letter to write to Viktor and Jamous.

“Viktor & Jamous,

I hope you two have got to Durmstrang safely, and that Viktor is better than he seemed this morning.

I hope to hear from you two soon.

Alexia”

She gave them to the owl and let him go as she changed in to pyjamas and went to sleep.


	9. Long Lost Lovers

Kamen watched from the platform as the train pulled from view, as his wife held onto his arm. Sarah stood metres from him, with her husband and sister. Kamen walked up to her after placing a kiss upon Valentina's forehead, "Are you ready to leave for the ministry now?" he asked Sarah.

"I am," Sarah said before hugging Louise and her niece briefly, "I'll see you two later."

"Let's go then." Kamen decided, holding Sarah's arm and appariting them into the ministry.

They entered the ministry door the corridor from Fudge's office where an auror dressed in purple robes stood outside the office talking to him. "Cornelius," Kamen called out.

"Kamen, we've been waiting for you." Fudge retorted.

"I was seeing my daughter off at the train station for Hogwarts." He explained, as he stopped in front of the two wizards.

"I forgot today was the 1st, anyways this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, he is a senior auror and will be escorting you both." Fudge introduced the unfamiliar wizard.

"It's a pleasure." Mr Shacklebolt held out his hand.

"Likewise," Kamen shook his hand in return, "should we attend to business then?"

Sarah and Kamen followed Kingsley Shacklebolt through the ministry, "Thank you again for organising this." Sarah whispered to him.

"We are family, and to be completely honest I never got to meet him properly ten years ago, so that is me being undeniably selfish." Kamen giggled quietly.

"I still want to say thank you." Sarah said.

They walked through a restricted floo point which led them into the prison foyer, "Mr Shacklebolt, how can I help you?" the prison officer asked.

"I'm here to see a prisoner, on orders of the Minister." Kingsley replied.

"Of course, you know your way?" the man enquired.

Shacklebolt nodded at him before walking to the elevator up to the right floor. He walks to a locked door and unlocks it before gesturing to it for Kamen.

"There you go, I'll be out here." Kamen said to Sarah.

Sarah opens the door, to see him sitting on the bed in the corner with his knees brought up to his face, she could see the bones through his worn out clothes, she welled up, looking at the man before her, he was merely a shadow of his former self.

Sirius heard the noise, and peeped up to see Sarah standing in his cell. "The crying is new, can't you just leave me alone." Sirius said, thinking the woman in front of him is one of his delusions. "You haven't been here in nearly two years; I don't need another memory of her."

"Sirius, it's really me." She whispered to him.

He looked up at her voice, she smiled back at him. "It's really you?"

"Of course it is." Sarah pulled out the chain around her neck to show him the ring on the chain, "I thought you might like to see it again, it's been nearly 9 years."

"You actually kept it?" He asked.

"Of course, I did." She replied.

Sirius noticed the glimmer of the rings on her hand, "You got married?" he pointed at her hand.

"I did, his name is Douglas. We live in Scotland, near his family." She explained.

"How long have you been married?" Sirius looked at her face.

"About 5 years now, I know it's unexpected. I mean I didn't mean to fall for him." She tried to not hurt his feelings.

"I never expected you to wait for me, this is a life sentence." Sirius comforted her.

"That's why he wanted me to come here; he wants me to get 'closure' on our relationship." Sarah explained.

Sirius laughs, "That must be fun for him, competing against an incarcerated man."

"I just have a lot of guilt from that night and I still ridicule myself to this day, I should have begged you to stay." She whimpered.

Sirius thought about that night, and the future of their relationship could have been a million times different, they wanted a big life together, having children… "Do you have any children?"

"I couldn't imagine children with anyone but you." Sarah confessed.

"That must be a deal breaker." Sirius spoke.

"That's why he wants me to 'move on'." Sarah explained. "And I really wanted to see you."

"How are you here?" Sirius asks.

"Louise has ties in the Ministry." Sarah hinted at the visit being legal.

"Who does Lou-Lou know in the Ministry?" Sirius asked.

"My niece is daughter to the Minister." She said smirking about Kamen's recent job change.

"You are telling me that she had a child with Fudge?" He looked disgusted.

"Oh god no, Kamen is the Bulgarian Minister now." She explained.

"Kamen Delrothee, is he that Quidditch player that Lou-Lou slept with, Little Lexi's father?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I forgot you met Alexia and probably Hermione too." Sarah remembered.

"Hermione was a baby and we didn't babysit her. I loved babysitting Lexi, she was so fun." Sirius smiled slightly as he thought about his little niece.

"I just saw her off to Hogwarts, her Metamorphmagus ability is getting stronger, but she is able to isolate it better." Sarah spoke, with tears filling her eyes.

"Hogwarts, I bet she's so big now. She was the cutest, she once copied me shift into a dog, she was the most adorable ginger sand colour and with the fluffiest fur ever." Sirius mentioned.

"What… she completely shifted?" Sarah whispered.

"Yes, she must be able to shift into all types of animals now." Sirius said.

Sarah pushed the ajar door open, "Kamen, did you hear that?" she asked him.

Kamen came to the door and stepped inside, "Completely?" Kamen asked to have Sirius clarify for him.

"Completely, she was a little puppy." Sirius held his hands out to reference the size she was.

"I didn't realise she could, her power is stronger than I feared. I need to go to Hogwarts quickly. Can we wrap this up?" Kamen asked.

Sarah nodded as he left the room.

"I can't believe she's at Hogwarts, you should go." Sirius concluded for her.

"We were talking." Sarah tried to continue their conversation.

"Lexi is so much more important." He replied.

"You are important to me." She confessed.

"You've given me a sliver of our old life, and it's not like I'm going anywhere." Sirius joked.

"I'm going to miss you." Sarah said before walking to the door, before she closed the door she whispered, "I love you."

She knew he heard it, she knew he needed to be reminded, and she felt like she loved him more so than before. She followed an impatient Kamen to the floo point for them to floo into Hogsmeade.

They stepped out into the Three Broomsticks, before Sarah lead them the way to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry for cutting your reunion short." Kamen apologised.

"Its fine really, that time was perfect. I felt like the last 9 years hadn't even happened." Sarah admitted

"He brightened in your presence." He highlighted his observation.

"Maybe what they say is true, Absence really does make the heart grow fonder." She thought out loud.

Sarah walked through the grounds into a corridor, and up to the seventh floor, Kamen followed her swiftly. Sarah ran into Professor McGonagall, "Miss Smith, why on earth are you here?" the head of Gryffindor asked.

"It's Mrs Connolly now Professor, but I'm here to discuss an urgent matter with Professor Dumbledore." Sarah spoke quickly.

"Of course, follow me. Can I ask who this fine gentleman you have brought with you is?" McGonagall queried.

"I'm Kamen Delrothee; my daughter will be joining the school this year." He introduced himself.

Minerva noted his Bulgarian accent, "Can I ask how you know our Sarah?" McGonagall questioned.

"Sarah's sister is my daughter's mother." Kamen revealed easily.

Minerva felt contented with that answer as they reached the Griffin statue. "Butterscotch." She stated allowing the griffin to turn revealing a moving stair case, "Follow me."

The three of them stood on the stairs as they ascended to another door, which Minerva quickly knocked to which the door opened.

"Professor McGonagall, how can I help you?" Dumbledore asked as he saw her face.

"Mrs Connolly and Mr Delrothee have asked to see you, Albus." She replied.

"How may I help you?" He asked to them.

"It's about Alexia Delrothee, Professor." Sarah stated.

"Ah, Sarah you are a woman now, you do not need to address me as Professor. I have just finished the letter than Mr Delrothee sent me." Dumbledore added.

"I'm afraid it's worse than I thought sir, I have just been informed by an old family friend that at the age of two she could fully shift into animal form as an animagus would." Kamen explained.

Dumbledore looked to McGonagall, before speaking, "Shapeshifting, or more like therianthropy." Dumbledore suggested.

"Therianthropy, what's that?" Kamen asked.

"It's a form of Shapeshifting, like werewolves. In Metamorphmagi ability, they're able to metamorphose, to change their biology, rather than if then illusion shapeshifting. We do have a student currently who is a Metamorphmagus, which can easily prove that no two abilities are similar, our current student has shown no ability to completely shift into any animal." McGonagall explained.

"I can say honestly I know nothing on this topic, it's never been explored properly, but I can offer help to Alexia, to help her see how far she can push herself or how to harness what she can do. As her guardian the decision falls to you." The headmaster spoke to Kamen.

"Alexia has always been strong in her abilities, I wouldn't want her to hold back anything… she needs to understand she can about herself and about what she can do." Kamen decided.

"Then I will do everything in my power to help her find a somewhat definitive answer, but as student confidentiality goes I will keep this a secret among the faculty, only myself and Professor McGonagall will know this and if she is sorted into a house other than Gryffindor I will inform that Head of House and will formulate a plan." Dumbledore concluded.

"I have 100 Galleons on her being in Slytherin, so I would just tell Professor Snape." Sarah urged half joking.

Back at Azkaban, Sirius stared at the wall thinking about Sarah, he hadn't given her much thought for the last three years, he didn't like giving his delusions something to use against him, but he thought back to his third year of Hogwarts when he met Sarah for the first time.

_Sirius walked into the Great Hall with James and Peter coming from the Quidditch pitch where James had practice, Sirius looks over to see Remus, Lily and a Ravenclaw girl with Potions books in front of them. Sirius and James sat either side of Remus and Peter sat next to Lily, and opposite James._

" _Lily, I don't understand how I've incorrectly brewed it seven times one more time and Professor Slughorn is going to fail me." The Ravenclaw pleaded with the ginger haired teen._

" _It is fine, we can figure it out." Lily smiled and double checked the recipe, "Are you using the correct amount of ingredients?"_

_The girl stared at Lily, "6 snake fangs, 4 measures of standard ingredients, 6 dried Billywig stings, and 2 sprigs of Wolfsbane."_

" _That is correct, Sarah, and how do you make it?" Lily tried to comfort her friend._

" _Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar, add 4 measures of standard ingredient to the mortar, add 6 dried Billywig stings to the cauldron, then heat at medium for 30 seconds, crush the ingredients that are on the mortar, add 4 measures of the crushed ingredient to the cauldron, stir 3 times, wave your wand and leave to brew for 23 hours because I have a pewter cauldron. Then add 2 sprigs of Wolfsbane to the cauldron, stir 3 times, and finally wave your wand to complete the spell." Sarah recited the potion making._

_Lily giggled slightly when Remus asked, "What way did you stir the potion, in two sections?"_

" _I don't know clockwise both times." Sarah answered._

" _You have to stir it clockwise in the first section and anti-clockwise the second time." Lily explained showing her the page and underlining the words 'clockwise' and 'anti-clockwise'._

" _How did I miss that?" Sarah laughed at herself._

_Sirius watched as she laughed at her own idiocy, "How did you and Lily become friends?" Sirius asked her._

_Sarah glared at his face, "She's amazing at potions and Slughorn asked her to give me a hand studying, and we've bonded over being Muggle-borns and our older sisters are both Muggles."_

_Lily smiled at her friend's words, "This is Sirius, and he comes from a Pureblood family the Black family. He is the first person in his family not sorted into Slytherin."_

" _That's interesting." Sarah noted._

" _Tell me something about you." Sirius asked trying to be flirty._

" _You aren't my type." Sarah laughed._

" _What's your type?" Sirius faked being shocked._

" _Someone who knows what a Bowie is." Sarah answered, while Lily laughed._

" _He would love a Bowie." Lily snickered._

" _He seems like that person, doesn't he?" Sarah laughed with Lily._

" _I love having Muggle-born friends, because none of them know what that is." Lily jibed._

" _What's a Bowie?" Sirius looked at Lily._

" _I'm not telling you, it's too funny." Lily retorted._

_Sirius looked at the two girls in front of him, and glared into them._

Sirius wished he could go back and tell the little Sirius that he would love that random little Ravenclaw girl. He thought about the day he proposed to Sarah.

_Sirius walked into James' parents' home, to find James and Lily sitting on the love chair in the sitting room._

" _I got it from Regulus." Sirius announced himself._

" _He actually got it for you?" James jumped out of his seat, to see the item in question._

_Sirius pulled the silver box out of his pocket and handed it to James, James instantly opened the box. James saw the black diamond sat cushioned in the centre of a silver band and that band was covered in white and black diamonds, the ring sat in an emerald green cushion._

" _Sirius this is beautiful, she's going to love it." James stated._

" _It's been in my family for about 150 years my great-great-great-grandfather Cygnus gave it to his wife Ella; it's been passed down ever since, wouldn't it be bad luck giving her it?" Sirius contemplated getting a new ring made._

" _No, give the ring a new story of that you smuggled it out of your Death Eater family home to propose to the love of your life." Lily explained. "It just needs an extra something for the new chapter of its story."_

" _Lily is right, as always." James reassured his friend._

" _What did you used to call her? Was it Helena?" Lily questioned._

" _Hersilia, so you think I should engrave it inside the ring?" Sirius confirmed._

" _Yes!" Lily exclaimed._

_Sirius sat beside Peter as Remus helped engrave it into the ring. "Tell me why I'm doing this again?" Remus asked._

" _Because your handwriting and precise wand casting is what we need." Lily explained._

" _She's going to love it Sirius." Peter nudged him lightly._

_Sirius nodded, "I'm nervous, I feel sick."_

" _When are you doing it?" James asked._

" _Tonight before we go for dinner at her sister's. Her parents will be there too and her sister is weeks from having her baby." Sirius answered._

" _It's going to be fine." Remus stated as he finished the ring._

_Sirius was sitting on the bench in his garden when Sarah came down and stood behind the bench. "Sirius, are you ready to go?" she asked._

_Sirius stood up and turned to see her wearing a khaki tea length wrap dress which was highlighting her curves and full sleeved, she wore a pair of brown strappy with a block heel. Sirius glanced over her body trying to remember every detail of her._

" _Do I look okay?" Sarah asked glancing down at her dress to smooth out the non-existent wrinkles._

" _You look perfect." Sirius reassured, as she looked up at him wearing a sky blue shirt and a pair of cream trousers._

" _Can I ask why you are out here basking in the moonlight?" Sarah asked looking up at the full-moon._

" _It's not like I get to admire the moon very often," Sirius laughed. "I was actually waiting for you; I wanted to ask you something."_

" _You can ask me anything you know that." Sarah walked around the bench to stand beside him."_

_He stepped back while dropping to his knee and pulling the small box out of his pocket. "Sarah, will you marry me?" He opened the box as he looked into her eyes._

_Her expression dropped to complete shock; she immediately started crying as she nodded furiously, "Yes, yes I will. Of course, I will."_

_Sarah then looked at the magnificent ring, "Rommy, this is beautiful but it's too much, there has to be a hundred diamonds on this."_

" _There are not a hundred just 61." Sirius teased._

_He pulled the ring from the box and as he went to place it on her finger, "it says My Hersilia, but this ring has 60 too many diamonds, and it probably cost you a fortune." Sarah thought out loud._

" _Fortunately for me, it didn't cost me a Knut thou, it's a family ring." He mentioned._

" _It's perfect then, the next best thing to meeting your family." She said sarcastically._

" _You really don't want to meet them." He reminded her._

" _I know my love; I just wish I knew what a mini Sirius was like." Sarah hummed._

" _Baby, I can put a mini Sirius in you." Sirius smirked._


	10. Hold On To Me

Alexia woke up on the Sunday morning to find the sun shimmering through the curtains, she looked around the room to find all but the bed to her right empty and made. The girl was staring at Alexia, "Morning, I'm Cassie… well Cassandra Gordon." She smiled as her thick Scottish accent blessed Alexia's ears.

"Good morning, I'm Alexia Delrothee." Alexia smiled back as they both sat up in their beds to face one another.

"Your accent isn't English; can I ask where you're from?" Cassie asked.

"Of course, I'm English and Bulgarian," Alexia answered, "You are Scottish, right?"

"I am! I don't think I've ever met a Bulgarian person before." Cassie mentioned, stretching before pulling her thick, textured black hair into space buns.

"Your hair is beautiful." Alexia commented.

"Thank you, I'd love your hair though, long and blonde." She returned the compliment.

Alexia tightened her brow and transformed her long white hair into two thick black space buns to match Cassie's.

"That's amazing, you're a Metamorphmagus right?" Cassie looked shocked.

"I am, I don't think the thick hair suits me thou." Alexia giggled at herself, before letting her hair fall back to its original self. "You really rock it thou."

"Do you want to get dressed together and go down for breakfast?" Cassie asked.

Alexia nodded, climbing out of bed and walking to her trunk; she pulled out a pair of her dungarees, an orange oversized jumper, and a pair of black Doc Martin's.

Alexia looked over at what Cassie was going to wear, a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank top, an orange bomber jacket and a pair of white trainers.

"We match." Alexia giggled.

"That's crazy, I love the colour orange, and I might have to steal that jumper." Cassie laughed back.

"Only if I can steal that bomber jacket," Alexia retorted smiling.

"That's a deal." Cassie nodded.

The girls quickly dressed and walked down to the Great Hall, side by side; when they reached the Slytherin House, Alexia sat between Dylan and Cassie, when she started eating some normal pancakes and bacon, with a cup of tea.

The boy she sat next to the night before was sitting on the opposite side of the table, further up.

"Adrian?" Alexia asked, looking at him.

As he turned around she noticed he was wearing a Quidditch uniform, "Are you playing Quidditch?" Alexia asked.

"No we have Slytherin try-outs today." Adrian mentioned.

"Try-outs?" Alexia stared at him.

"Yeah, they are on the pitch if you want to come and watch?" He asked.

"We should go!" Alexia looked at Dylan and Cassie.

"That sounds fun." Cassie agreed.

"I can't get too cold." Dylan whispered.

"We can cast a warming spell." Alexia comforted him.

"You can cast one?" Adrian looked at her smugly.

"Yes, I've been casting them since I was 8." Alexia shrugged at him as she stood up.

She began walking to the pitch with Cassie and Dylan as he warmed up in the warming spell.

Alexia walked into an older boy with black hair, in a Quidditch uniform, she noted the captain's badge on his lapel. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Alexia fumbled.

"Its fine you didn't hurt me," The boy looked at her and the two friends she was with. "You look familiar."

"She's a Delrothee, Flint. The one I was telling you about." Adrian answered the boy named Flint as he walked up from behind them.

"Delrothee… As in Kamen Delrothee the former Chaser for Bulgaria?" Flint looked down at her utterly unconvinced.

"He's my Dad." Alexia nodded.

"So you can play Quidditch?" Flint assumed.

"I can play, but I've never played probably." Alexia replied.

"I'm sure you can keep her in mind for next year, Marcus." Adrian looked at him.

"I will if she's any good, then she'll be able to try-out next year." Marcus Flint concluded before walking off.

Adrian winked at them before walking off to the pitch. While Dylan, Cassie and Alexia walked to the stands to sit down.

Cassie sat between Dylan and Alexia, "I didn't know you were a bit of a Quidditch celebrity." Cassie nudged Alexia's arm.

"I did say I was a Delrothee in all fairness." Alexia laughed.

"I just assumed Delrothee was a common Bulgarian surname." Cassie said defensively.

"No it isn't, it's just my family." Alexia giggled.

"When did you ride a broom for the first time?" Dylan asked Alexia.

"Alone I was like 3, I think. Everyone in my family has been riding since we were toddlers." Alexia answered. "My Dad took me on a broom at like 6 months old."

"My family don't really do the whole athletic thing, they are all academics." Cassie said.

"How does it work?" Dylan asked.

"Do you know the rules of Quidditch?" Cassie asked.

"I guess I can explain it." Alexia looked at her two friends.

They looked at Alexia waiting for her to talk. "Okay, each team has 7 players, one keeper, one seeker, two beaters and 3 chasers. The keepers guard the 3 hoops from getting the quaffle through, while the chasers try to score those points, 10 points for each score. The beaters have to keep the Bludgers away from their team while hitting it towards the other team. The Seekers have to catch the Snitch and it's worth 150 points and ends the game. The Quaffle is the red leather ball, the Bludgers are the black iron balls, and the Snitch is the small Gold one with wings." Alexia looked at the pitch. "I think that's it."

"So like football? It's a muggle thing." Dylan asked.

"Maybe, I don't really know too much about Muggle sports." Alexia replied honestly.

"That's what this reminds me of. Cassie, do you have siblings?" Dylan asked.

"Yes I have an older brother, he's 21, his name is Chris, well its Christopher, but we all call him Chris, actually I call him Christine or Puddle. He was a Ravenclaw when he came here." Cassie answered.

"Puddle?" Alexia giggled.

"He once dropped my dad's favourite book in a puddle like 4 years ago and it stuck." Cassie explained.

"You two must be really close." Alexia said.

"We are, in his house he has my baby hand and foot prints in a frame on his kitchen wall." Cassie giggled.

The three students walked back to the Great Hall around 11 o'clock, when their Head of Year found them.

"Miss Delrothee?" The Slytherin Head said after looking at the three students.

"Yes, sir." Alexia looked at Snape confused.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." He stated.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Alexia apologised.

Snape smiled slightly, "Dumbledore asked me moments ago to come find you."

"I better go to his office then. I'll see you later guys." Alexia said to Dylan and Cassie before looking at Professor Snape. "Which way is his office?" Alexia asked.

"I'll escort you there." Severus said walking up a corridor.

Alexia followed Snape, "Can I ask you a question, Professor?"

Snape glanced back at her, "You may."

"Did you know my aunt? She attended here like 20 years ago." Alexia asked.

"Your aunt is Sarah Smith right? A Ravenclaw, we were in the same year, she was terrible at potions." Snape answered.

Alexia giggled, "She still is, but she's a Connolly now."

"I don't know who that is." Snape replied.

"He's like 5 years older than her, where you friends with her?" She asked.

"I wasn't friends with her; she hung around the Gryffindor's a lot, like Potter and Black." Snape mentioned. "Why am I telling you this?"

"I have that effect on people." Alexia smiled.

"Like Veritaserum, only a physical embodiment." Snape commented.

Alexia nodded as they reached the Griffin statue, Snape looked at the creature, "Butterscotch" then the griffin turned.

"Was Professor Dumbledore a Gryffindor?" Alexia asked as she stepped on the hiding staircase with Professor Snape.

"He was, why do you ask?" Snape raised his eyebrow at her.

"It's a literal Griffin door; it's a funny play on words." Alexia smiled.

"I guess so… I never made that connection before. You are quite clever, aren't you?" Snape remarked.

"Mama said I'm street smart, and that's what matters." Alexia said looked up at him stone faced.

Snape stopped in front of the office door, before opening the door; Alexia walked into the room, instantly looking around at the portraits and the amount of books in the bookcase.

"Professor Snape and you must be Miss Delrothee." The long white bearded man spoke to her.

"I am, sir." Alexia walked up to stand in front of his desk.

"Do you know why you are here Miss Delrothee?" Dumbledore asked.

"You can just call me Alexia and probably because my Dad informed you of my Metamorphmagus abilities." Alexia answered.

"Yes, we have been informed of your ability of metamorphing." Snape confirmed.

"I've been able to do it since birth." Alexia shrugged.

"We believe that your ability would be more consistent with therianthropy, which means you can change your biology rather than shapeshifting." Dumbledore explained.

"What does the difference mean for me?" Alexia asked, looking between the two professors.

"Well it means you can change your form, as your aunt told us you were able to shift into a puppy at two years old. Metamorphmagus doesn't typically cover animagus tendencies." Snape explained.

"A puppy, you said that's biology right?" Alexia asked.

"Yes, but because the ability is rare we can't make many assumptions, but to our knowledge no two abilities are alike; I would like you to write down any incidents you have or theories you test, I think you could be valuable to the research of Metamorphmagi." Dumbledore asked softly, as he slid a deep purple notebook across the desk to her.

"Am I the only Metamorphmagus you know of?" Alexia asked.

"Miss Tonks is a seventh year Hufflepuff and a Metamorphmagus too." Snape confirmed.

"I can speak to Miss Sprout about arranging a meeting for you too, so you can meet another with your ability." Dumbledore decided.

Alexia picked up the notebook, before nodding. "Thank you, sir. Can I leave now?" she asked.

Snape nodded before walking her back to the office door allowing her to walk down the stairs before he closed the office door.

"She is powerful." Snape broke Dumbledore's concentration.

"She is. I've never read anything like this before." Albus said.

"She has an ability to pull the truth out of people like an air of Veritaserum." Severus added.

"That would add to the Occlumency and Legilimency skills." Albus continued.

"But a complete shift at 2 years old into a puppy, it's unheard of." The potions master responded.

"Unfortunately, I haven't got the answers Severus, this stays between us, faculty wise." Dumbledore concluded.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Severus Snape agreed.

Alexia, Cassie and Dylan walked together to the Transfiguration classroom together. They bumped into Fred and George Weasley.

"Hey you two, who is this?" Fred gestured to Cassie.

"I'm Cassie." She introduced herself.

Alexia bumped into Cassie slightly, "Do you think she'll have a seating plan?"

"Probably she does seem extremely organised." Cassie replied.

Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door for the students to enter, she had put Cassie and Alexia together and put Dylan next to a boy named Terence Higgs in their house.

"Good Morning, we will be learning the transfiguration alphabet, and these are fundamental to the knowledge of transfiguration and the 26 characters directly translate to the English alphabet so why don't you all start with writing them down." Professor McGonagall said.

The students began writing down what was written on the chalkboard. A quick nod sounded from the door, when a white haired woman stood with a red and white healer robes.

"Madam Pomfrey, how can I help you?" McGonagall asked.

"Can I borrow Mr O'Connor please?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Of course, Mr O'Connor." McGonagall gestured for Dylan to follow Madam Pomfrey out of the room.

The class watched him leave the room and then go back to writing.

Alexia wrote the alphabet on twice and wrote Dylan's name on top.

"It would be easier for you, if he copies your notes." Cassie mentioned.

"Then he would fall behind, and Professor McGonagall did say that our house is like our family." Alexia reminded her.

Walking to the Great Hall for dinner they passed Lucian Bole and Christopher McLaughlin, playing in a large tree, when McLaughlin fell out of the tree and an audible snap was heard. Alexia looked at him, and his shin bone had broken through his skin.

Lucian and Alexia helped him up. Alexia grabbed his right side and cupped his thigh with her forearm and picked him up bridal style, not letting his left leg touch her. "I'll carry him to the Hospital wing; I don't know where it is thou." Alexia said to Lucian, he walked towards the wing.

"Am I not heavy for you?" Christopher asked.

"Not really, my big brother likes me to carry him, and he's much heavier than you." Alexia mentioned.

"That's a little mean." He replied.

"It makes me stronger." She added.

"You are that professional's daughter right?" Christopher asked.

"Yes, I am Kamen Delrothee's daughter." Alexia stated, gritting her teeth slightly.

"Adrian was telling Marcus about you, hopefully you'll join the team this year." He mentioned.

"Or I can just steal your spot." Alexia laughed as she started to walk up the stairs carefully.

"You could, you must know the handbook like cover to cover." He queried.

"Obviously, my dad wants me to know my history, and my dad was the 19th generation of Quidditch players, and holding the title of Chaser for nearly 700 years now." Alexia reached the top of the stairs.

"That's crazy; it's literally in your blood." He laughed.

"My parents met at a Quidditch game too." Alexia laughed at the irony.

Alexia place Christopher in the bed, when Madam Pomfrey walked over, "Quidditch season hasn't started yet, Mr McLaughlin, and you are already in my hospital ward with a broken leg." She said.

Christopher laughed, "I fell out of a tree."

Madam Pomfrey quickly set his leg and wrapped it up; when Marcus Flint ran into the ward she left the bed.

"We have a game on Saturday against Gryffindor; I now have to train another Chaser, thank you Christopher" Marcus fumed at him.

"If you need a Chaser, Alexia should stand in." Dylan said pulling back the curtain between his and Christopher's bed.

"Stand in? Fine she can stand in; if you aren't on that leg and in practice by Monday I will end you." Marcus relented.

Marcus looked at Alexia, "Meet me on the pitch at 4; I know you know you way around a pitch but I cannot afford to lose the first game this year."

"That's fine, I'll be there." Alexia nodded.

Christopher smiled at her, "Marcus has never let a first year join the team, so he must trust you."

"He trusts my father, not me. I'm going to owl my dad!" Alexia squealed running off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking a two-week break and will be uploading again on the 16th.


	11. Suppressed Protection

Alexia walked to the Quidditch pitch in the setting sun, in her black Delrothee jersey, black tapered leggings and black boots; she had pulled her hair into a secure high bun and tucked her necklace into her jersey.

She entered the Quidditch pitch to see Marcus and Adrian, talking to one another while Marcus held two brooms; they were in a deep conservation when Alexia coughed to alert them to her presence. Their heads snapped up to look at her, causing an abrupt end to their talk.

“Good evening, you’re early.” Marcus said, glancing to his watch.

“Being early isn’t a bad thing.” Alexia replied as she approached them.

“I didn’t say it was; I was just making an observation.” Marcus remarked.

Marcus handed the broom to her, “Come on then.”

Alexia took the broom from him and mounted it swiftly; she sat up on the broom as she hovered 4 feet from the ground.

“You’ll need to follow me, so I can watch your skills, you’ll be paired to another player to trail them and making sure they don’t get the quaffle.” Marcus described.

Alexia nodded, “That’s easy enough.”

“You need to hold onto the broom.” Marcus stared at her hands, as they rested in her lap.

“I know how to ride a broom.” Alexia rolled her eyes at him.

Marcus glared intently at her, “It’s dangerous.”

“Holding the broom causes my muscles to tighten and then my reflex time is slower.” Alexia explained.

“It’s still dangerous.” Marcus emphasized through clenched teeth.

Alexia rolled her eyes again, raising her left hand so he could watch as she grabbed the broom and kicking up into a single armed handstand and holding it strongly before sitting back on the broom.

Alexia smiled sarcastically at Marcus as she sat up, whilst he narrowed his eyes at her.

“That’s not crucial to the game.” Marcus stated.

“It looks amazing, and proves I’m strong enough to hold myself on a broom without my hands.” Alexia reiterated.

“If you can’t take this seriously then I’ll choose someone else to stand in for McLaughlin.” Marcus bartered, getting ready to lower himself back to the ground.

“I’m being serious, how about a wager?” Alexia said, appealing to their Slytherin competitiveness.

Marcus sucked his teeth before he looked at her, “That’s not being serious.” Marcus scoffed at her sass, the attitude she was giving was cute, she pursed her lips at him, and he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how kissing her would feel.

Marcus scolded himself, ‘I’m a Captain and I’m training her, stop being inappropriate.’ He pulled at the skin between his upper lip and nose with the thumb and the index finger’s knuckle on his left hand.

“You could just say that you’re scared, we both know I’ll win.” Alexia baited him, whilst smirking.

Marcus breathed deeply, whilst having a mental conundrum over taking her little wager or not. He really wanted to but he needed to observe her flying skills.

“Do it, Marcus!” Adrian shouted from the stands.

Marcus shook his head at Adrian before nodding at her, accepting her bet.

“Well I bet I’ll win, so I’ll stand in for Christopher. But in the impossible chance that you win, what do you want? I mean other than bragging rights that you beat me.” Alexia boasted jokingly.

Marcus looked up at the hued sky as he shook his head. He looked to her as she watched him, his focus moved to stare into her eyes; they sparkled in the sun like the sea after a storm he wondered if her eyes reflected the rest of her attitude. She was cocky and confident Marcus found it alluring.

“Well, how about you polish my broom for a month, maybe my wand if you want to?” Marcus smirked, watching her face as Adrian laughed from the stands, clearly hearing what Marcus said. Marcus rolled his eyes and forced his smile back, not wanting Alexia to notice.

“Challenged accepted, and bet wagered, and in the impossible case you win, I’ll polish your broom and wand for a month.” Alexia confirmed.

“We’ll race to the Astronomy Tower, touch the top and back to those hoops.” Marcus decided, pointing to Astronomy Tower and the Quidditch hoops as he spoke.

Alexia flew over to the far rings knowing he wanted them to start there, Marcus followed her. Marcus looked over at Adrian, as he sat on the stands watching them fly.

“Adrian, can you count us down please?” Marcus called out to him.

Adrian nods as they got into position, when Marcus nodded to him he counted down from 5. Alexia lowered her body to the broom, as she flew through the air; she flew behind Marcus until they reached the castle, when Alexia scoops under him and flies up cutting in front of him, so she can touch the top of the tower, Marcus scoops right away from the tower so he has to fly around in a small circle so he can actually touch the top of the tower.

When he reaches the pitch he can see Alexia and Adrian sitting on the ground between the hoops they had started their race at, he softly landed between the hoops.

“You took your time.” Alexia smiled sarcastically while she glanced at him.

“You cheated, you cut me up.” Marcus raged, throwing his broom on the ground.

“You didn’t say we had to play nice.” Alexia observed as his face shifted through emotions.

Marcus glared at her as the moon light shone down on them, while the sunset colours danced over her skin, making her look like a work of art. Marcus couldn’t help himself from falling in to her eyes, where the fading sun dazzled her eyes; it made him fall into the summer’s day picnic in a vast green meadow. He was so focused on her eyes, he watched her lips move but he didn’t hear what she said.

“What?” Marcus asked, trying to hide his obvious confusion.

Alexia shook her head, “I said are you going to honour the race or are you going to act like a child?”

“You can play Saturday; I’ll find a uniform for you. Let me put these back.” Marcus smirked as he picked up her broom after walking to where he had thrown his own.

Marcus walked off to the training broom cupboard in the pitch; he started walking back when he saw Alexia playing with the waxing moon rays, like guitar strings. She was able to hold them and used her magic when the purple sparks emerged from her hands, she rolled them in her hands; he had never seen magic used like that. She moulded the moon rays into a snake brooch, and the little snake’s eyes beamed like the moon itself.

“Where did Adrian go?” Marcus asked softly to not startle her.

“This pink-haired Ravenclaw came over and they have gone back to the castle together.” Alexia said turning slightly to face towards him, while she was playing with the brooch in her hands. Unaware of his eyes examining the brooch she fiddled with.

“Ah that would be Misty, she’s kind of his little girlfriend; I’ll walk you back to the castle.” Marcus nodded for them to walk to the entrance of the pitch, he gestured to the brooch as he said, “How did you do that?”

“I’m not really sure.” Alexia shrugged as he handed it to him.

“Thank you?” Marcus said confused, as he felt the weight of the brooch.

“You should wear it on the pitch on Saturday, the captain should stand out.” Alexia suggested, walking slightly ahead of him.

Marcus slowed down slightly, as he examined it, “Moon magic? Is that even a thing?” He whispered to himself, he looked up to see Alexia’s Delrothee jersey clearly, “You have a jersey on.” He spoke up to her.

“Yes, it’s my Daddy’s; I’ve been wearing his old jerseys since I was like 5. It’s unusual to be flying without him.” Alexia played with the bottom hem of the shirt, as she stopped in her tracks noticing he had slowed down.

“My father taught me how to ride a broom.” Marcus shared with Alexia as he pinned the brooch on to his training uniform.

“It suits you.”

They began walking down the winding path, while they basked in the comfortable silence.

“Thank you, again. I don’t wear jewellery or anything like this, normally.” Marcus smiled looking at the little moon snake.

“Why not?” Alexia looked at him quizzically.

“I guess growing up in a pure blood family, and having old money. I own hundreds of these trinkets and pieces, but they are mostly handed down, this is new.” Marcus tried to explain to her.

“It’s made for you.” Alexia added. 

“You actually made it for me?” Marcus began slowing down.

“I did, I just thought about saying thank you for letting me stand in and my magic just made it.” Alexia shrugged as she matched his pace.

Marcus slowly walked as he thought about it, “You don’t carry your wand.”

“I don’t really need it, if I’m being honest. Most spells I can do wandless and have been doing for some months, the wand just helps me focus the magic better.” Alexia explained, putting her hands in an arrow shape by tapping her fingertips together.

Marcus nodded watching her face, “Your family comes from old money too, right?”

“Technically they are, but it’s all Quidditch money, I own all these jewels, literally buckets worth; I only wear this porcelain dress clip charm, my Mama had it made for me when I was born and I wear it at every holiday.” Alexia reminisced, thinking about the Christmas Ball she’d attend on Christmas Eve.

“That and the necklace you are wearing.” Marcus pointed at the chain that glistening from beneath her jersey.

Alexia pulled on the chain, “My sister bought it for me.” Alexia showed it to him, “It’s an Aegishjalmur, a Norse rune stave for protection; Norsemen wore it on their foreheads, for protection and victory.”

“That’s amazing, how do you know about Norsemen?” Marcus asked curiously.

“My mum’s mother is Norwegian, and she believes in the Nordic gods, so my sister and I know a lot about it. It’s also known as the Helm of Awe, I think; anyway that was originally a spherical magic power to strike fear.” Alexia laughed at the end, thinking about the Helm of Awe.

“What’s funny?” Marcus queried, staring at her face as it lit up at her thought.

“The helm was associated with serpent power, to paralyze their prey or something, so it’s funny that I end up in Slytherin, the snake house, and I’m literally wearing a snake talisman of sorts.” Alexia laughed at the irony.

“I’m not clued up on Norse runes, but I know Celtic runes.”

“Celtic ancestors… I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“It is old magic, most people would discredit it, but I do think that old magic is just as prevalent now as it was a thousand years ago. That moon magic thing you did, I remember my great grandmother talking about something similar.” Marcus thought hard to remember, he barely remembered his grandparents.

“It might be; I’ll go look into it. Thank you for walking me back.” Alexia thanked looking at the Slytherin common room’s door.

“You’re welcome.” Marcus replied, “Thanks for the brooch and the conversation.” He smiled, coming back to reality focusing on the Common room around him.

“You’re welcome.” Alexia smiled genuinely before walking through the common room to the left where her chambers to lie down on her bed.

“You seem really happy.” Cassie observed, staring at Alexia.

“I had fun, and I’m standing in on Saturday.”

“The older students were saying that he is not a nice person, Flint I mean.” Cassie worried.

“He was kind to me, but I’ll be vigilant.”

* * *

On Friday afternoon, the first years were having their second flying lesson, Marcus and Christopher sat in the DADA tower by a window looking out over the training grounds.

“She’s going to be good, stop worrying.” Christopher said, as he was writing up the work he missed while he was in the hospital wing.

“I never said she wasn’t good, or I was worried.” Marcus stated as he stared at the flying lesson.

“Okay Captain.” Christopher sassed.

“She’s quite cute, isn’t she?” Marcus commented as he looked at the little blond figure.

“She’s 11, so no.” Christopher replied not looking up from his work.

“I didn’t say anything other than she’s cute. Just because you’re first instinct is to take girls into the broom closet.” Marcus remarked, shaking his head at Christopher.

“She looks like a child, call me when her boobs come in.” Christopher scoffed.

“She’s a Metamorphmagus dumbass; she can make her boobs huge if she wanted. Change anything at the drop of a hat.” Marcus looked at Christopher, hinting at that she’s clever.

Christopher looks up at Marcus as he gazes out the window at the lesson. “You are being creepy.”

Marcus glared at Christopher, “You can go find someone else to copy work from.”

Christopher looked at him, “I’m good, I’m almost done.”

“Are you jealous because she could carry your fat ass?” Marcus laughed.

“I’m not that heavy.” Christopher said offended.

Marcus shook his head as he looked back to the flying class, watching Alexia with her waist length blond hair braided back into two Dutch braids and her robe was flying behind her, he watched as she laughed and smiled with the bushy black haired girl; a boy stood next to them and was talking to them happily.

“Do you think that boy is her boyfriend?” Marcus asked.

“Marcus, she’s not even been here a week. You are 15 she is 11, and next year it’s illegal so?” Christopher mentioned.

“I hate you.” Marcus sneered. “Leave my notes on my bed.”

Marcus stood up and walked out of the tower to go down into the training grounds as the lesson came to an end, to find Alexia helping Madam Hooch put the brooms into the tower north of the training grounds.

“Mr Flint, are you looking forward to the game tomorrow?” Madam Hooch asked him, when she noticed him.

“I am, hopefully we can continue the winning streak.” Marcus replied.

“Have you got a stand in for Christopher?” Madam Hooch asked, hearing about Christopher’s accident.

“I asked Alexia here to stand in for him.” Marcus gestured to the blonde who was holding a bunch of brooms.

“I can’t remember the last time we had a first year play on a house team.” Madam Hooch observed, while taking the brooms from Alexia’s arms.

“She’s really good, and luckily enough her family’s reputation precedes her, and she seems to be living up to it.” Marcus complimented her, smiled at the first year.

“I’m not a player thou, just a stand in.” Alexia added for clarifying, knowing that Christopher would be playing in the next game.

“If you play well like your family then, you’ll easily make the team, next year.” Hooch nodded.

Marcus nodded at Alexia, “You’ll easily make the team.”

“I have to do some indoor work now, enjoy the rest of your school day.” Madam Hooch concluded before walking off, sensing the tension between them.

Alexia smiled, pulling a blue notebook out of her pocket, before scribbling down something quickly and closed it, “I’m going to the Library, unless you needed anything?” Alexia tilted her head slightly to the right as she pulled her book to her chest.

“I just wanted to ask you how your week has been going. I haven’t seen you all week; it’s like your avoiding me.” Marcus joked lightly.

“My weeks been well, a lot of researching thou,” She gestured to the book, “a little private project.”

“I had to check something out for Ancient Runes in the library; I can walk over with you.” Marcus gestured her to walk with him.

“Ancient Runes, I wouldn’t have guessed you would’ve picked it.” Alexia said, leaning away

“I chose Arithmancy too. I’m not just a Quidditch boy; I’m top of my class.”

“Really?”

“Professor Snape doesn’t let us actually play unless we have good projected grades.”

Alexia nodded, they walked to the library in silence. When they reached the library, Alexia walked to the History Section.

She skimmed the titles on the shelves when she found the book on Norse Mythology, pulling it from the shelf and finding a seat she sat down.

The seat opposite her was filled by Marcus with a runes book. “Norse Mythology, how interesting.” Marcus noted.

“You mentioned Moon magic, so I’ve been looking into different forms of it, across different cultures and forms of magic.” Alexia added, opening the back of the book to read the index.

“Have you found anything?” Marcus asked, as he watched her skim her fingers down the words.

“Yes, Mani, he is the physical embodiment of the moon; his brother being the Sun God, Sol.” Alexia explained as she turned the book to the page she needed.

“Like the man in the moon story?”

“That’s likely a connection; the Norse religion does cover most of Northern Europe, due to the Norsemen invading the Scottish Islands and Highlands.” Alexia thought about Marcus’ point. “You are clever, more than you let on any way.”

“Can’t have everyone overestimating me now, can I?” Marcus chuckled lightly before looking back to his book.

Alexia read the page intensely, before slamming the book close and resting her forehead on the book.

“Not finding what you want?” Marcus laughed, briefly glancing up at her.

Alexia looked up at her, resting her chin on the book instead. “I don’t know what I was expecting; the Norse Pagan history was converted to Christianity in the 10th Century.” Alexia huffed defeated.

“What other guesses have you got?” Marcus asked, focusing on the passage in his Rune book.

“I have a pull to water, and the waves and water are controlled by the Moon, so that was definitely my train of thought.” Alexia explained.

“What if it isn’t moon magic but more in relation to the stars… like in Astronomy?” Marcus suggested.

“That’s a good thought, but I don’t know much about Astronomy though.” Alexia sat up thinking.

“Do you have your Birth Chart?” Marcus asked, closing his book as he finished writing notes down on a piece of parchment.

“What’s a birth chart?” Alexia looking at him confused.

“That’s a no then; your astrology birth chart is where each of the planets was when you were born. Some people think it can affect your personality but I do believe it can affect the potency of your magic; it might just give you more questions, but maybe an answer or two.” Marcus explained.

“How do you get one of them?” Alexia asked.

“If you ask Professor Sinistra, she’ll help you figure it out. Remember to be your sweet adorable self.” Marcus laughed.

“I’ll see her after dinner then.”

Alexia walked with Marcus to the Great Hall, knowing they could catch Professor Sinistra before dinner was served.

Marcus walked to the Slytherin table to sit opposite Adrian and Christopher as he watched Alexia walk all the way down the Great Hall, to stand in front of the Astronomy Teacher, head to toe in a glimmering orange fabric with a similar coloured hat.

“Excuse me, Professor.” Alexia spoke up; as she watched her Head of House talk to the Astronomy teacher.

“Miss Delrothee, how can I help you?” Professor Snape answered, as Sinistra turned to face her.

“I was actually hoping to talk to Professor Sinistra, sir.” Alexia smiled sweetly.

“How can I be of assistance then?” Sinistra asked, smiling back as her skin glowed from the orange wide-brimmed witch’s hat that she wore.

“I was curious about my astrological birth chart; Marcus Flint mentioned you might be able to help me.” Alexia pulled her arms close to her chest as she hugged her notebook.

“What do you think, Professor Snape, do you think helping your student will be beneficial?” Sinistra asked him curiously.

“Miss Delrothee is an exceptional student. She thinks outside the box, I’d be curious to see what she can deduce from it.” Snape offered his thoughts.

“It seems in a week you have made an impression on your Head of House, hopefully you can find it useful.” Sinistra pulled her own notebook and a pencil from her pocket. “What was your name?”

“Alexia Delrothee.” Alexia answered.

“And your date of birth, and if you know the time and place?” Sinistra asked as she wrote Alexia’s name down.

“31st of October 1978, I was born in my mother’s home in Heathgate and about 11:42, I think.” Alexia replied.

“Perfect…” Sinistra looked back to Alexia and back to the paper several times. “I’ll need a day to confirm all the information.”

“You sound confused, why?” Snape asked Sinistra.

“It seems Miss Delrothee, sits strongly in the tenth house.” She answered her colleague.

“Unfornately, I’m not the best with Astronomy, you’ll have to explain.” Snape retorted.

“She’s a Metamorphmagus, Scorpio is ruled by Pluto, and Pluto is the planet of transformation, amongst other things. That and Scorpio is one of the most powerful signs, and I think she has atleast 5 planets in line with Scorpio.” Sinistra turned to face Severus. “Her magic could be strongly tied to her Zodiac, it’s a theory I’ve had but I’ve never had a strong enough board to test out. She’s trying to figure out where her magic comes from, I think her magic is more powerful than she knows.” Sinistra whispered to him.

“I also have excellent Legilimency skills.” Alexia muttered.

Sinistra turned around and faced her, “Monday evening, meet me in the Astronomy Tower after dinner. I’ll be able to help you; you can thank Mr Flint for sending you my way.” Sinistra laughed slightly.

Alexia nodded before running off to go to sit down.

“She’s so cute.” Aurora Sinistra simpered as she stared at Snape.

“She is a delightful child.” Snape agreed.

“Oh wow, I’m telling Albus. You never like students.”

“I will push you off the Astronomy Tower.” Snape rolled his eyes at her.

“Like I’d let you in my tower.” Aurora sassed back.

“She’s unusual, that’s why I like her. She doesn’t bring problems, she doesn’t cause fights or drama, she seems to be good at potions, and she likes to ask questions; which is extraordinary because she doesn’t except the word no, and she’ll come back and ask you again in an hour like she hadn’t already asked.” Snape explained as the left side of his lips turned slightly up.

“Are you sure that isn’t a memory problem?”

“No it’s on purpose, I’ve asked her.”

“Atleast you have one easy enough student this year.” Sinistra laughed as she sat down next to Albus.

Alexia read her notebook, trying to remember what Professor Sinistra had said so she could pop to the library to grab an astrology book before bed, as Cassie and Dylan were discussing something she wasn’t paying attention to.

“Alexia, what do you think?” Dylan asked her.

“I wasn’t listening.” Alexia smiled uncomfortably as they stared at her.

“We were talking about the Gryffindor prefect, Charlie Weasley. He asked me how you were, because he hadn’t seen you.” Dylan explained.

“What do I need to be thinking about?” Alexia asked as she closed her notebook to look at the two of them.

“Cassie thinks he was just being kind, because he knows us three and the twins are friends. I think he was crushing on you.” Dylan stated.

“He’s 17 Dylan, and the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain; he obviously heard that Alexia was standing in and was genuinely asking, because it’s a tough game.” Cassie pointed out.

“Do you not look at people, Cassie? Anyone who has met our amazing friend here has fallen in love with her.” Dylan challenged.

“I’ll ask myself after dinner, if you two will shut up.” Alexia reasoned.

“That’s fine, but I want to watch you ask him.” Dylan decided.

“Dylan. Are you serious? He doesn’t like her like that, I know who does thou.” Cassie teased.

“Alexia do you have a boyfriend?” Dylan asked.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Alexia answered.

“Her mum sent her a letter yesterday asking if there was anyone she wanted to invite to the Delrothee Christmas Ball this year.” Cassie interjected.

“I was going to ask you two and the twins before I tell my Mama, not my mum.” Alexia corrected.

“Of course we are coming.” Cassie confirmed.

“I don’t need to invite the twins technically because my Dad is inviting Mr Weasley and the whole family.” Alexia mentioned.

“Are you having a party and not inviting me?” Christopher sputtered.

“Can you see what you’ve started?” Alexia glared at a smirking Cassie. “My family throws a ball on Christmas Eve, it’s a tradition. All of my dad’s ministry heads will be there and all the Quidditch players he’s played with. My siblings will have a couple of friends, so she wants to make sure I’m not alone.”

“So I’m not your friend? I literally fell out of a tree and you stole my spot of the team.” Christopher faked whined at her.

“Marcus gave me the spot because Adrian suggested it, so you are right I should invite Marcus and Adrian.” Alexia smirked at him.

“I want to come too.” Christopher whispered.

“I guess I could invite you three.” Alexia decided.

“I’ll tell the guys.” Christopher waddled up the table.

“My point is proven.” Cassie added to her previous comment looking at Dylan.

“Which one?” Dylan asked in a hushed tone.

“Come on Dylan.” Cassie rolled her eyes at him.

Dylan cupped his hands before mouthing, ‘Marcus?’ at Cassie.

“Yes! It’s so obvious.” Cassie nodded.

“I can hear you two.” Alexia remarked.

They began laughing as dinner started.

* * *

Cassie and Dylan followed Alexia after dinner as she caught up with Charlie.

“Hey Charlie, can I talk to you?” Alexia asked him, as he brushed his arm.

“Of course, how are you firstly?” Charlie asked her sweetly.

“I’m fine; Dylan and Cassie said you mentioned not seeing me for a while.” Alexia explained.

“I did, I heard you are standing in for McLaughlin tomorrow, I just didn’t want you to be nervous.” He responded.

“I’ll be fine; no one has died in centuries.” She replied.

“You have to play against Gryffindor, I trained them myself. We won’t let you off easy; I’m just giving a friendly warning. The boys seem to like you; I wouldn’t want to be on the wrong side of them if I didn’t atleast warn you.”

“I appreciate it Charlie I really do.” Alexia concluded, before she turned to walk away.

Charlie grabs her forearm, “Be careful of Flint, I don’t know how close you are to him, but he’s not a good person. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

The Gryffindor walked off quickly, sparing a look back at her. Alexia stared at Cassie confused.

“What happened?” Dylan asked, rushing to stand in Alexia’s bubble.

“He wanted to talk about the game tomorrow; Gryffindor will be playing hard to win.” Alexia responded half-heartedly.

“What did he say at the end there?” Cassie pointed out.

“Warning me about Marcus Flint, it seemed like he didn’t want to warn me at first, but it rushed out.” Alexia shrugged.

“It’s because he likes you.” Dylan whispered.

Alexia walked off to the Library knowing they would end up following her.

* * *

Alexia woke up early that morning finding Cassandra slipping into their dormitory, she had a set of clothes under her arm and a set of boots in her hand; she smiled at her blonde-haired friend as she sat down beside her.

“Your friend Adrian gave these to me. I say gave he was waiting for me to finish having my shower, literally waiting outside the door.” Cassie laughed.

“I should get dressed then, and Adrian has accidental stalker traits.” Alexia remarked, standing up to get dressed.

“Do you want me to braid your hair back tightly?” Cassie asked, watching Alexia pull on her Quidditch jumper.

“I’d love that.” Alexia replied, climbing onto her bed in front of Cassie, while she pulled on her socks. “You’ll have to teach me to do your hair.”

“I can teach you how to do twists and box braids.”

Alexia smiled to herself as her hair was quickly braided. “How do you do that so quickly?”

“Your hair isn’t that difficult to work with, it’s actually thicker then I was expecting thou.”

“Can you two be quiet? Some of us are trying to sleep.” The girl who slept across from Alexia asked. Her chestnut brown hair rose from the bed so the girl could stare at them.

“We’re leaving anyway; go back to your ‘beauty sleep’.” Cassie sassed as she tapped Alexia to leave the room.

“Bye Chardonnay.” Alexia called out, knowing she’d irritate her classmate.

Cassie and Alexia giggled as they walked down to the Common Room, the black walls shone green as the light from the lake glittered across them, and the green fabric chesterfield sofas were bare except for a familiar few housemates, whom sat around a black and silver marbled coffee table.

“You’re finally awake!” Marcus called to Alexia as he watched her walk into the common room.

“You can’t rush this.” Cassie joked gesturing to all of Alexia.

Marcus glanced over Alexia’s uniform, “Where are your pads?” he asked, tapping on his own shin pad.

“I wasn’t given any.” Alexia replied.

“That’s not good, Adrian go and grab me a set of pads, you’ll have to ask Madam Hooch; meet us in the Great Hall.” Marcus ordered, standing up from his laying position across the sofa.

Alexia and Cassie followed Marcus, Christopher and Lucian down to the Great Hall.

“You look better than them in the uniform; green is your colour completely like you own it.” Cassie whispered as she looped Alexia’s arm in hers.

Alexia smiled as she looked down at her outfit, a pair of white jeans and trainers with a stolen jumper over it, “You already stole my jumper?” Alexia giggled.

“You aren’t using it today are you?” Cassie retorted.

“How very Slytherin of you.” Alexia shook her head smiling, as she sat at the table next to Cassie.

They ate breakfast together; Cassie noticed that Alexia had stood up to look in the large jugs.

“What are you looking for?” Cassie asked louder than she should have, attracting the attention of the other Slytherins.

“Hot cocoa, it’ll help me calm down.” Alexia whispered, showing her the shakiness of her hands.

“How do you make it?” Marcus asked.

“Milk, chocolate, vanilla and nutmeg.” Alexia answered sitting down as she looked to him.

He tapped an empty jug twice with his wand before the jug filled itself up; he slid the jug down to her.

“Thank you.” Alexia smiled, as she poured some out and instantly sipping from the cup. “It’s perfect, you should try some.” Alexia offered her cup to Cassie.

Cassie slowly took a sip staring at Alexia, “that’s delicious.” Cassie grabbed her own cup out for Alexia to fill it up.

“I wanna try some.” Christopher stated, walking down to sit opposite the girls and pouring himself some.

Alexia watched his face light up, “I like this, you guys have to try this.” Christopher stared at his friends.

They all slowly moved down after Marcus slid down closing the gap between him and Alexia. He watched everyone share the jug, before he turned to Alexia.

“These are your pads, shin pads and elbow pads.” Marcus put them in the space between them.

Alexia nodded before picking up the top one on the pile of pads, “How do I put it on?” she asked.

Marcus lifted his left leg to straddle the bench as he turned to face her, “Give me your leg.” He requested, moving the pads towards him to leave space for her leg.

Alexia slowly stood up placed her right leg on the bench, as Marcus held the shin pads against her leg as he tied the shin pad around the back of her calf. She felt his fingers run up her leg, she watched him closely as he tucked it into her boot. “The other one please.” He whispered tapping her foot, glancing up at her.

She stepped over the bench to give him the left leg, he quickly repeated tying up the pad, and he noticed tucking the pad in her boot that she had folded her sock in her boot. Marcus subconsciously moved closer to slid his hand in the boot to grab the green sock either side of her shin pad; Alexia watched him unfold her sock and pull it above her pad. “Socks over pads, it’ll stop them moving around.” Marcus explained quietly, as he reached down to her right leg to make them match. 

“It does look better like that.” Alexia muttered, as she admired his handiwork.

He patted the bench in front of him, indicating she should sit. She slid her boot off the bench and sat in front of him straddling the bench, mirroring his posture. Marcus offered his hand to take her hand, she placed her hand in his as he pulled it out to rest her knuckles against his chest so he could tie the elbow pad quickly before moving on to the other one.

“All done.” Marcus commented as he watched her admire the pads as she moved her arms around slowly.

“Thank you, Marcus.” Alexia replied, as she stood up to sit back at the table.

Cassie was smirking at Alexia when she noticed her friend, “Why are you smiling like that?” Alexia whispered at her.

“I’ll tell you later.” Cassie replied, looking to the door as Dylan walked in with three Weasleys trailing behind him.

Alexia followed Cassie’s line of sight to find Dylan walking toward the Slytherin table, as Charlie waved to her as he sat at the Gryffindor table with his own team.

“Don’t let him psych you out, Gryffindor hasn’t won a Quidditch cup since 1986; we destroyed them last year.” Marcus muttered to her.

“He is harmless, his brothers are my friends, hopefully they make Gryffindor team next year.” Alexia smiled innocently, as the noise of conversation echoed around them.

“Not all of us are as optimistic as you; I’ll walk you down to the pitch.” Marcus stood waiting for Alexia to follow him.

“’I’ll follow you with Cass-” Alexia began to speak.

Cassie slapped her hand over Alexia’s mouth. “-She’d love to walk with you.” Cassie finished for Alexia.

Alexia glared at Cassie as Cassie placed Alexia’s hand in Marcus’ which he extended at Cassie’s statement. Marcus held onto her hand, guiding her onto her feet, before tucking her hand securely into his elbow.

Cassie watched her friend be escorted away, before turning to a confused Dylan.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Cassie asked him.

“You were warning her against Marcus, but now you are feeding her to the snakes.” Dylan commented.

“You believe Weasley likes her, and I’m betting on Flint.” Cassie smiled.

“A bet? You are betting on what?” Dylan leaned into her.

“That Marcus will woo her, before Charlie.” Cassie drank the last of the cocoa in her goblet.

Dylan and Cassie shared a look before they walked down to the pitch following Alexia and Marcus when the twins joined them.

“Hey you two, where’s ‘Lexi?” George asked, looking around them to spot her.

Dylan pointed in front of them at the two green clad figures that walked arm in arm 60 feet before them. “She’s over there.”

The twins followed his gesture to find her, “Is she nervous?” Fred asked Cassie.

“I don’t think so, your brother Charlie gave her some advice and so did Marcus.” Cassie replied.

* * *

Alexia stands with Marcus, as they wait for the match to start; she focuses on the game ahead as she runs the necklace back and forth.

“You should take it off.” Marcus spoke up, “You don’t want to lose it.”

Alexia smiled before taking it off and placing it in the cubby hole, Marcus led the team out onto the pitch.

They quickly mounted and flew opposite the Gryffindor team and waited for Madam Hooch, Alexia saw Charlie nod at her encouragingly.

Alexia smiled in return before drowning out the noise and focused on the Quaffle, at the sound of the whistle, Alexia was the first to shoot forward and grab the Quaffle.

The game was going smoothly; Alexia saw the snitch fly past her as she was watching Marcus shoot the Quaffle, instantly looking to the Slytherin Seeker who wasn’t paying attention, so Alexia began flying after it, knowing they’d easily win if she got the snitch now.

Alexia followed the snitch up; she saw the snitch stop and she stood up to grab it as she tightened her hand around the snitch her broom dropped from under her.

She tried to grab the broom but ended up going barrelling into it, causing it to snap in half and the front half ended up shooting into her flesh and ripping through her torso.

Alexia instantly lost consciousness as she began to barrel toward the floor, the faculty were not expecting her to fall from the sky and she crash landed into the pitch ground.

Marcus and Charlie were arguing with Madam Hooch over a foul when they heard screams and turned to see Alexia bleeding out on the field, all three of them run to her as Pomfrey beats them to her side and puts a petrifying spell on her, to halt the damage and bleeding.

“She needs a hospital,” Madam Hooch mentioned before she got the house prefects to clear the stands

Marcus noticed the glimmering object by her hand, “I think we can say Slytherin won thou.”

Charlie followed Flint’s eye line to see the snitch, “I think we can.”

Dumbledore and Snape cleared out the teams before they formulated a plan, “I’ll go to the hospital with Madam Pomfrey, and can you go to the Ministry and find Mr Delrothee?” Dumbledore asked Snape.

Dumbledore dropped the apparition charm over the castle so they could leave quickly.

Dumbledore and Pomfrey took the young girl to the hospital, where a few healers instantly paled at the damage.

“Can you keep us updating on her condition?” Dumbledore asked as the healers took over Alexia’s care.

Within minutes, the head healer returned, “Professor Dumbledore, she needs to go into theatre now, there a plethora of damage and until we are in we can’t assess the extent of it.”

“I’ll have her family informed, when they arrive.” Dumbledore nodded to the healer.

They watched the healer walk off, Dumbledore turned to Pomfrey.

“The Ministry is going to be all over the school, we need to find out what happened. Can you go back and see if any students were watching her?” Dumbledore asked her.

“Of course I can.” Pomfrey nodded before leaving.

“I’m too old for this shit.” Dumbledore muttered to himself.


	12. On The Other Side Of The Abyss

Kamen sat in his office signing documents and reading ledgers when a knock sounded at the door, he twitched his hand silently to open the door to reveal the Slytherin Head.

“Why is a Hogwarts Professor visiting the Bulgarian Ministry?” Kamen asked placing the quill down.

“Unfortunately I do not come bearing good news; your daughter suffered an accident on the Quidditch Pitch. She was taken to St Mungos, shortly after.” Severus replied.

Kamen ran his hands over his face, and breathed out slowly and deeply, “What happened?”

“We don’t know, but we are working out how it happened.”

“How bad is the injury?”

Severus grimaced before speaking, “The injuries she has sustained are horrific. This is why Dumbledore sent me to inform you.”

Kamen nodded at the man, he thought about Louise; grabbing his coat he walked from his office, quickly looking to his secretary.

“I’ll be out the rest of the day, family emergency, if it’s urgent I’ll be at St. Mungos in London.” Kamen told her.

She nodded and began writing on a piece of parchment as he walked off, at the nearest apparition point he disappeared to Louise’s home.

“Louise, are you home?” Kamen called out.

“Kamen, is that you?” Louise answered from the kitchen.

Kamen walked into her kitchen to see her cleaning the oven.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the Ministry?” Louise asked.

“I just came from there; you need to come with me.”

“Where are we going?”

“St Mungos.”

“Kamen as much as I pretend, I don’t know much about your world.”

“Hospital in London, Alexia has been in an accident, a Quidditch accident.”

“That’s bad then?”

Kamen nodded, “Where’s your little one?” He worried about leaving her alone.

“Hermione… and Henry has taken her to visit his mum; I’ll leave them a note.”

Kamen watches as she scribbles on the blackboard, and takes of her gloves and put on her own coat and shoes.

Kamen apparates them to the apparition point in the hospital, running up to the desk the medi-witch looks at them.

“Good afternoon, what can I help you with?” she says way too cheerful for Kamen’s liking.

“Alexia Delrothee, age 11, hasn’t long come in; which room will she be in?” Kamen states quickly.

“I’ll need her date of birth too.” The witch smiles at him.

“31st October 1978.”

“And your relation to the patient?”

“We are her parents.”

“If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to that ward.” 

The witch began walking to the room, as Kamen followed her with Louise quickly walked beside him.

“Do you know they act like that around you or are you oblivious?” Louise whispered to him.

“I know but I don’t care, I’ve only strayed from my wife once.” Kamen smiled to break the tension.

“It’s been 12 and a half years, can you drop it now?” Louise smiled.

“I mean it only in jest.”

“In my defence, I don’t remember anything.” She jested.

“I know that but in my defence, I thought you were a witch.”

“That’s why it’s all Sarah’s fault.”

“Fault, I wouldn’t say it was a complete mistake.”

“I got a daughter out of you.”

“Almost broke two marriages too.”

“I was sure Valentina was going to kill you.”

“I think that most days too.”

They walked through a set of double doors to see a purple cloaked man sitting on the arm chair.

“You two are welcome to wait in here while I find the doctor.” The medi-witch said before walking away.

“Professor Dumbledore,” Kamen said shaking the Professor’s hand, “have you heard anything?”

“She fell over 700ft, her broom was snapped in half and tore through her torso; we still don’t know the extent of her injuries but I don’t assume they will be minimal.” He replied.

“700ft, is she even alive?” Louise whispered.

“I can assure you she is alive, Mrs Delrothee.” The dark haired healer spoke up as he came through the door.

“It’s Mrs Granger.” Louise corrected, “How is she?”

“Let’s start with saying your daughter is very resilient, she’s a fighter. A 700ft fall and the broom that tore through her and nearly cut her in half, she is under a very powerful paralyse spell, but I have a current list of damage, if you need to know.” The healer asked.

“I would like to know.” Kamen said.

“Start with the little ones, she has cut over her right temple and forehead, a series of cuts on the back of her right arm, like she protecting her face, now to the big ones; her spine is broken, the nerves are severed, both of her intestines, stomach, pancreas, spleen, liver, and left lung are ripped open, all of her left ribs are fractures. That is all from the broom, she has broken her right leg and left forearm, and she has a fracture in her skull.”

“That’s extensive, how long will she be under paralyse?” Kamen asked.

“We’ve only have enough time to assess and formulate a plan, we have a second set of healers ready to take over her case in 8 hours. As a medical professional I’d say we are doing everything we can, but as a parent myself, and in my personal experience,” the healer put his hand on Kamen’s right upper arm, “she will be under paralyse for the next 15 hours at least, and if she survives the pain will be too much. Also again as a personal note, I haven’t been told the status of her heart, but I doubt it is unscathed.”

“She could die… not even in a morbid way, she could die. Kamen, if she survives will it be for the best?” Louise whispered.

“What are you saying?” Kamen glared at her.

“Is it not merciful to let her not suffer?”

“She hasn’t even lived yet,” Kamen turned to the healer, “I want you to do everything you can.”

“Yes Mr Delrothee.” The healer nodded.

“What’s your name?” Kamen asked him.

“Healer Blake, Zachary Blake, I’m Alexia’s primary care healer, I’ll be on call until she comes out of the operating room.”

“I’m not leaving; can you rustle up a big comfy arm chair?” Kamen nodded pulling his coat off.

“Of course I can, Mr Delrothee.” Healer Blake smiled lightly.

“My name’s Kamen, you might as well use it.”

“I’ll find you a chair, Kamen.”

The healer walked off, Louise glared at him.

“I will be returning to the school, I’ll have Severus bring some of her belongings, if you need anything specifically?” Dumbledore asked as he tucked the notebook in his cloak.

“The cat, Midnight, and the mermaid book, and any other books on her night stand. I don’t know if she packed her blanket but she’d want that too.” Kamen answered.

“I will have it all collected for you.” The man walked off, closing the door behind him.

“You would have her suffer.” Louise snapped at him

“I would have her alive, I can have her pain relieved, I cannot bring her back from the dead.” Kamen shouted back.

“She is my daughter too.”

“I know, you are her mother, you have a say in her wellbeing, but as the wizard and as the people who can save her are wizards, I would listen to me. I don’t take this lightly, trust me; she learned how to ride a broom because I got her on one.”

“She wanted to make you proud.”

“She knows that she makes me proud for just being herself.”

“Maybe you should tell her that.”

“Maybe you should tell your husband that.”

“What’s Henry got to do with this?”

“Why doesn’t she live with you, Louise?”

“Why doesn’t she live with you, Kamen?”

“I know my problem; they will grow out of it… Rayna will grow out of it. Henry is a grown man who targets an 11 year old.”

“I don’t need a lecture from you.”

Kamen sat in the chair the Professor was sat in, “I’m not going to lecture you, Louise. I’m here for my daughter; I can send someone to get you when she comes in.”

“You think I will not stay here and wait for her?”

“No, Louise, I think you have a husband and a daughter that need dinner putting on the table, my children are at school, and my wife can handle our son by herself. I have nowhere to be, and I can have my work brought here.” Kamen said softly and kindly.

Louise looked at her watch, “I’ll be back at 5, so do you need anything?”

“I’m fine, I only just ate and I saw a coffee elf on our way in.”

Louise nodded and walked from the room, Kamen looked at the ceiling silently praying as he closed his eyes and begged for his daughter’s recovery.

* * *

Back in Bulgaria, Valentina walked through the Ministry with Pavel at her heels, she noticed the secretary focused on the work in front of her and pushed open the door to notice the empty office.

“Kalina where is Kamen?” Valentina asked his secretary.

“He went out about 2 hours ago; he was going to St. Mungos and something about a family emergency.” Kalina replied.

“St. Mungos, in London?”

“That’s the one.”

“Family emergency, so Ellie or Wilhelm… or Alexia; do you have anything he needs to do?”

Kalina nodded and passed her a large stack of paperwork that was being bound with a string by magic; Valentina happily took it and looked at the owl that sat behind Kalina.

“Can I borrow your owl to send a letter to Durmstrang?”

“Of course.” Kalina replied, handing her a quill and parchment.

Valentina scribbled quickly,

_‘Karkaroff,  
Can you inform my son and daughter that there has been a family emergency and I would like them home for the rest of the weekend?  
Valentina Delrothee.’_

Passing the rolled the owl he quickly took the letter and flew off, Valentina smiled at the secretary before walking to find her husband, she followed his path to St. Mungos where she was greeted by the reception desk.

“Good afternoon, how can I assist you?” the woman smiled.

“A Delrothee was admitted today, can you locate them?” Valentina asked,

“Unfornately I can’t give out patient details.”

“Kamen Delrothee came in earlier; I don’t know who was admitted just that he is here. I’m his wife so I came with his work.”

“I can have them taken to him.”

“These are official Ministry documents; they aren’t leaving my side until they are placed in my husband’s hands.”

“I’m sorry I can’t have that, it’s against hospital policy.”

“Ellie Delrothee, Wilhelm Delrothee or Alexia Delrothee have been admitted, these are my mother and father in law and my daughter, one of them is here, I need to be at my family’s side. You can show me the way or you can get your hospital director here.”

“Date of Birth?”

“I don’t know how is admitted.”

“I just need their date of birth.”

“31st October 1978, because it’s probably my daughter.”

“If you’ll follow me.”

Valentina glared at her as she swaggered to the room, Valentina saw Kamen sat in a big comfy chair and his feet on another as he glared at the ceiling.

“Kamen.” Valentina called out.

“Hey, my love, are you okay?” Kamen asked as Valentina kicked the door closed as she shut the door in the receptionist face.

“We came to surprise you at work, these are from Kalina. Where’s Alexia?”

“She had a Quidditch accident; she’s been operated on for the last 2 hours. She could have atleast another 14 in there.”

Valentina gasped, “My baby girl, what happened?”

“The broom tore through her body, she’s torn from shoulder to hip and she was about 6 inches from being in two parts.”

“Does Louise know?”

“I brought her up here with me; she’ll be back about 5 o’clock. I shouted at her.”

“Why?”

“She thought we should be merciful and stop Lexi’s suffering.”

“She wanted to let her die.”

“Basically, she doesn’t want Lexi to be in pain, neither do I but I’d rather her be in pain then dead.”

“I understand, but it’s a choice I hope we never have to make.” Valentina moved to sit in the chair opposite Kamen with Pavel, “I sent an owl to Karkaroff, let him know that we needed the children this weekend.”

“Why?”

“You wouldn’t have left work if wasn’t serious, so it’s serious enough to call for the children.”

“You make too much sense.”

“You should go for a walk, maybe apparate and tell Mum and Dad.”

“I should I haven’t moved in an hour.”

“I’m here now.”

“I won’t be long.”

Kamen kissed Valentina on the head before leaving the room, Valentina sat by herself as Pavel fell asleep in the other arm chair wrapped up in Alexia’s blanket and Midnight perched beside his head; a soft knock came from the door, and a healer stepped in.

“Hello, I’m Healer Blake; I was looking for Kamen Delrothee.” He looked around the room.

“I’m Valentina, his wife. I made him go out and take a walk, is there progress on my baby girl?”

“I don’t know what you know.”

“She was torn near enough torn in half, I bet everything is broken.”

“Yeah, I have three ‘updates’, they aren’t good news but news is news. One, the bottom left ventricle of her heart was open, it is being repaired now; two her spinal cord is no longer in two pieces but they have no idea if any of the nerves are functioning, but we can’t found out until she recovers. Finally, maybe the worst news, the injury tore through her uterus, it has been stitch back together, but her right ovary doesn’t exist anymore.”

“Doesn’t exist anymore?”

“I have no fancy words today, the ovary had burst it cannot be repaired, and the uterus should still ‘function’ at about 60%. Function is not the best word, I would happily diagnose an infertility problem, if not cross out the having children bit all together.”

“My baby might not have her own babies.”

“I said they weren’t good news, didn’t I?”

“You did.” Valentina chuckled, “She can still adopt, and she’s the most motherly out of my children; anything else?”

“Would you like a coffee?”

“I’d love one.”

“I’ll be back soon.”

* * *

Jamous sat at the table awaiting dinner with some of the Durmstrang Quidditch team, with Viktor, Vlad, Vasily, Clara and Ivan.

“I won, fair and square.” Jamous announced.

“You missed the 70th turn.” Viktor replied.

“Viktor, you skipped the 8th.” Clara said.

“I went up to the 70th; you skipped the 8th by a mile.” Jamous countered.

“You two are ridiculous, the 100th turn race is the hardest race to complete, and by the rules neither of you won.” Ivan sassed opening the paper that the bird dropped.

“Guys, Karkaroff is coming down here. Something is happening.” Vlad pointed out, before grimacing.

“10 Galleons, it’s one of Quidditch Register.” Vasily said placing the money on the table.

“Easy, 10 Galleons on the one of the new girls.” Clara added her money to the pile.

“10 Galleons on Rayna, again.” Jamous said confidently.

“10 Galleons on you, Jamous.” Viktor sassed added his coins.

“20 it’s both of them.” Ivan smirked not moving his eyes from the paper.

“I don’t bet, remember.” Vlad shook his head as they glanced at him.

The six of them watched Karkaroff as he walked over to Rayna and spoke to her, before she walked off in the direction of his office.

“60 Galleons, come here.” Jamous cheered quietly.

“Jamous come here.” Karkaroff shouted.

“I knew it.” Viktor laughed, as Jamous stood up and walked off.

“Thank you Jamous again.” Ivan giggled.

Jamous followed Karkaroff to his office where the door swung open to reveal a deep purple winding staircase, climbing up the stairs revealed moving paintings of elegant animals, a light blue phoenix, a crystal coated dragon, and the most beautiful of them all, a deep red mountain wolf found by the Northern Russian Wizarding School of Development and Security of the Mystical Beasts of the Earth.

At the top of the staircase was the Lady Alexandria Durmstrang with her eldest son, Vladimir Durmstrang, the creator of the Wizarding School they currently occupied. Vladimir Durmstrang idolised his mother, placing beautiful moving pictures of her throughout the castle and charmed them to never be removed or defaced, Lady Alexandria was a red-haired women, with ice blue eyes and porcelain skin.

Through the door with the creator's family on was Karkaroff's office, which was coloured in a deep burgundy and dusty yellow, which the odd hint of crystal blue. At the desk made of white-wood sat the professor who gestured for the two siblings to sit in the two chairs in front of the desk.

“I received an owl from your mother earlier this afternoon, she informed me of a family emergency and that she wants you two to return home for the weekend.” Karkaroff started wasting no time.

“What kind of emergency?” Rayna asked sitting up.

“I am going to assume it has something to do with the paper,” Karkaroff passed her the paper.

Rayna read the paper out loud, “ _Young Delrothee hospitalized over fatal Quidditch Accident._ ”

“Alexia…” Jamous looked over her shoulder at the paper. “ _Miss Alexia Delrothee, the youngest daughter of Bulgarian Minister, started her first year off miraculously by getting a spot on her house Quidditch team. Tragically in her first match earlier this morning, she was reported to have fell over 600ft and impaled by a broken broom._ ”

“How did she do that?” Rayna asked to herself.

“We need to go then.” Jamous replied.

“Grab anything you need quickly, and you can use my floo point.” Karkaroff pointed at the fireplace.

Rayna and Jamous quickly fled the room, before Rayna grabbed his arm so they halted to a stop.

“She’s going to die, and the last thing I said to her was so horrible.” Rayna cried lightly.

“She’s not allowed to die, I’m forbidding it.” Jamous whispered as they embraced.

“Alexia wouldn’t listen to you.”

“You’re right she wouldn’t.”

They quickly separated and ran at full speed to their own dormitories.


End file.
